Once Upon Another Time
by Elizabeth Bennett
Summary: In another time, in another place, they knew each other. They loved each other. But fate tore them apart leaving their hearts empty. Will they be able to find each other again? Could they ever regain what they once had? Please R&R!
1. Palikaya

**Hello All! As promised I am back with another Star Trek/Sailor Moon Crossover! I have much hope for this story, and I'm hoping to use it to really explore more of Spock's character. I do hope you enjoy this story, and I hope it serves as a filler to those who became so involved with my recent story Illogical Choices. You guys are the best for giving me the confidence into writing another story in this genre.**

**Translation for the chapter title is "Beginning."**

**Disclaimer: As always, I am reluctant to make this statement. I don't own anything, alright? I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't own Star Trek. In another life, maybe, but not in this one. Uhhh.**

**Summary: This will take place after the recent movie and after Serena becomes Cosmos. In another time, in another place, they knew each other. They loved each other, but fate tore them apart leaving their hearts empty. Will they be able to find each other again? Could they ever regain what they once had? Find out as the story turns in…..**

**Once Upon Another Time**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Palikaya**

When did it all begin? How did it come to this?

It would have to begin the moment their eyes met for the first time.

Serena Moon. The name itself brought on an ache in his heart that was painful and unbearable. A human girl, who grew up on the planet Vulcan. Her father was involved heavily in understanding the culture of Vulcans. He held a Ph.D. in the study, and spent extensive time splitting his life between Vulcan and Earth. In the end, he made the decision to reside there, and he was accepted amongst the people.

While he and his family were accepted, that did not mean that life on Vulcan would be easy, especially for their only daughter. She was meant to go through the same training and academic program that all Vulcan children had to accomplish. She was treated no differently, even though she was, in fact, human.

She was intelligent, to be sure. While she wasn't at the top of the class, she managed to keep pace with the others, which spoke levels of her own abilities. Regardless of such an accomplishment, she was always the prime target for bullying by the others. She was bullied for no other logical reason except for the fact that she was human and looked nothing like a Vulcan.

Vulcans are known for their dark features. Dark hair, dark eyes. They are also known for their more unique features. The pointed ears and the sharp eyebrows. To humans, their features are strange. They have been described as a beautiful race, but they have also been described as too different to be considered handsome.

She, however, was beautiful on all accounts. It did not matter what race was looking at her. Even humans believed her to be of a different species. She was the vision of perfection to many. Her hair long, soft, golden. Her eyes held the color of the deepest blue. Her skin, porcelain, pale, and flawless. It was because of her beauty that drew much of the harsh and hateful remarks.

She was seen as an enemy to logic. While many appreciated the view of her, too many found themselves distracted by her, and this fueled their hatred. It was against the Vulcan way to lose their thoughts on something so unimportant.

If the animosity bothered her, she never let it show. She was always quiet, which served against her because many assumed that she was quiet because she thought herself better than the others, however, looking at it, it was the most logical move to make. Much more logical than the actions of the Vulcans that surrounded her.

He took no notice of her at first. Never even had a conversation with her. He was half human, and he knew the pain of always being a target, but he did not want sympathy from anyone, and he assumed her to be the same. Instead, he tried his best to fit into a world that only saw him as a child from another world.

He ignored her presence, at least until she was forced into his life. He was always prepared for the snide remarks that came his way, but on this particular day, he could not hold back the emotion.

"Your father is a traitor, for marrying her. That human whore." Sakan said, trying to get a rise out of Spock.

"That is uncalled for." A melody like voice intervened.

"It would make sense for the other human to defend you." Sakan stated in an even tone, but amusement hitting his eyes.

"I shouldn't have to defend him." Serena stated, her voice filling with emotion. "You shouldn't be saying things of that nature at all. To try an initiate a reaction; like he's some kind of science project. I find it quite interesting that, with all the accomplishments that Vulcans have made, they still hover around prejudice. A very irrational, illogical, and disgusting _emotional _reaction."

Serena was sent stumbling backwards as Sakan pushed her. This caused Spock to react. He attacked the boy in a series of movements. Serena watched in amazement as he took down the boy that was much larger than him. Soon, the fight was broken up, and Spock was sent to see his father.

His father did not say much of the matter. He knew it was difficult for Spock to find acceptance on Vulcan. Spock was well aware that what he did was unacceptable, and there was no amount of lecture that his father could give him that would teach him a lesson he already knew.

When he left his father's office, he was shocked to see her standing there. She was staring up at the sky; lost in her own thoughts. He studied her for a moment before he approached her. When she heard his footsteps approaching, her attention was drawn to him. Their eyes met, and for some reason, all thought left him for a brief moment. He could only think of one word…_finally_.

She smiled warmly at him, and the gesture stirred something inside him. "Thank you. For what you did."

"While my actions were not an acceptable response to the situation we found ourselves in, I will accept your gratitude and simply say, thank you, for your words in my defense." No emotion crossed his face as he stood there in a stoic manner. Serena had to suppress the giggle that wanted to escape her lips. He looked so cute standing there in that fashion. He was just a boy, but he held himself as if he were a man.

She was speaking with a Vulcan after all, so the sight should not have brought out such a reaction in her, but for some reason it just didn't seem to fit him as it did the others. She shook the idea deciding that she had spent too much time dwelling on the thought.

"My name is Serena Moon." She said smiling, sticking out her hand.

Spock studied her hand for a moment before he answered. "I am Spock, son of Sarek." He reached out his hand to take hers in the custom greeting of humans. The moment their hands connected, the wind around them picked up and time seemed to stand still. It was a memory that would forever be etched into his mind. The feeling of finally touching her, he didn't know it then, he was too young, but now, he knew it was a feeling of a completeness.

Their hands dropped, not exactly sure what just happened, but neither willing to speak of the matter. After the initial awkwardness, Serena's smile returned and she resolved to get to know him better, especially since he was half-human.

From that moment on, they became inseparable. Best friends. Him, the logical one, she the emotional care-free one. They completed each other.

These were some of the best moments in his life. He was no longer alone on Vulcan; he had someone to confide in. The closeness of their relationship did not go unnoticed between his parents and his intended, T'Pring. His mother was elated that he had made a friend, however his father and T'Pring saw Serena as somewhat of a threat to his life on Vulcan.

Sarek felt unease about the girl becoming so close to his son, but he could not control himself from having a fondness towards her. His son could not be alone forever, and she was seeing that he didn't become completely introverted. He still reminded Spock of his duties to Vulcan, but he could not bring himself to order him to stop seeing the girl, especially when she took so much time and care to honor their way of life.

T'Pring simply remained impassive to the relationship, only to show her control over her emotions. She did not feel jealousy towards the girl, because she did not care for Spock in that manner. However, he was still intended for her, and she wanted to honor her mother and father by following through with the bond.

Despite the obstacles that lay ahead of them, Serena and Spock both knew that they could not avoid each other, despite the whispers that were spoken about them. Each knew there was an underlying power, that they could not explain, that always kept them together. An overwhelming need to just be near the other.

As they grew, their attachment and depth to their relationship grew as well. She taught him more of the culture of humans, and he in turn taught her to fight. He saw the idea of her learning to fight illogical seeing as he would be there to defend her, but she explained that he might not always be there, and she needed to be able to defend herself.

It came as a shock and a surprise to her that Spock had decided to join Starfleet. She was so sure that he had had his mind set on joining the Vulcan Science Academy. While she was happy that he would be joining her on her journey to Earth, she wanted to be sure that it was his choice to do so, and that she did not influence him.

His father was not in the least bit impressed by his choice, and Serena could almost bet that he put the blame partially on her. Spock, however, reassured her that it was his decision to do this and that it would have been unwise to allow her to influence any of his decisions. There were many other benefits and consequences to his choices, and he needed to cultivate all of them.

He also relayed to her of what was said about his disadvantage; his human mother. He remembered very vividly the small smile that graced her lips afterwards. He knew what she was thinking, and while his actions were quite driven by emotion, he would never admit it. She of course, would never bring it up, but she need not. She knew the truth.

So, they made their way to Earth and entered into Starfleet. Earth. It was such a culture shock to both of them having spent all their lives on Vulcan. While Spock felt unease in his new surroundings, Serena embraced them with a certain wonderment that caused her eyes to twinkle a fraction more than they did before. Spock noticed the change immediately, and, while he would not tell her, the added light drew him to her even more.

As they aged and grew into the beings they were, they each began to realize that the attachment between them ran much deeper than friendship. They were in love with each other, but the words never fell from either of their lips. They feared that it would ruin their wonderful friendship.

This fear was one of the reasons why they kept the emotion to themselves, but there was more. Serena held a strong fear of Spock's logic. She feared rejection from him. Spock, on the other hand, feared the idea of love overruling logic and, in a sense, outweighing his heritage.

The revelation of the emotions within themselves began to cause tension behind the friendship, although they would never reveal their apprehensions. They avoided contact if possible because, for some reason, every time they touched their emotions would mix, creating even more confusion. Also, the power of the simple touch was too much for them to handle.

With so much weighing on them, it is a wonder why they never noticed the change and awkwardness of the other. If something didn't seem right with their interactions, they would simply write it off as their own misinterpretation.

It wasn't until the last year at the Academy that Serena began to change so drastically that Spock couldn't help but notice. She began to drift away from everything. It was as if her mind was always in a haze, and she started to become distant.

Spock could remember clearly speaking with her one day about their options after graduation; they were in his quarters. He expressed a strong interest in working on a Starship. He also contemplated the possibility of them being placed together on the same ship. They were both at the top of their respective field. Him, in the science department, and she in xenolinguistics.

He allowed his eyes to look at her face and noticed that she was staring out the window. He then deduced that she was not listening to him. He waited in silence for some kind of response or acknowledgement from her, but was shocked by her next words.

"Do you ever get the feeling that there is something more?" She questioned as she continued to study the outside world.

Spock did not answer; he did not know exactly what she was asking.

"I'm sorry for the random question." She stated as she interpreted his silence as bewilderment. "It's just, I've been having this strange dream lately, about having a different life than this. It has been happening for sometime now, and it is always the same dream. It feels like I am someone else. Like I was meant for a different destiny."

Spock stared at her before he dismissed the thought. "You have probably lost much sleep seeing as this last year has been so strenuous in completing our graduation. It is over, so you will get some rest and hopefully the dream will disappear with the stress."

His words did not seem to offer any comfort to her, and she seemed even more uneasy. He had never seen her like this, and he was, indeed, worried for her. In his attempt to offer her some security, he asked if she wished to sleep in his quarters for the night.

As he prepared himself a place to sleep on the couch, Serena made herself comfortable in a pair of sweatpants that belonged to him. She also wore a shirt of his that was exceedingly too big for her. If Spock wasn't Vulcan, he would have laughed at the image.

As they laid down in their respective places, Serena's fears began to peak. For some reason, she knew it was more than a dream.

"Spock." She called out to him.

"Yes."

"Could you…sleep in the bed with me?" She asked hesitantly as a blush stained her cheeks. She just needed to be near him.

His left eyebrow arched at the request. He would be lying if he said he wasn't taken off guard. He related the request to her still feeling unsettled, and he complied. As he slid under the covers next to her, he was sure to keep his distance. He did not want to offend her, and he was quite unsure what his reactions would be given their current predicament.

He faced the wall as he attempted to get rest; trying his best to forget the center of his heart's desire that was now lying so closely to him. He almost succeeded until he felt her hand touch his shoulder, pushing him to face her.

She didn't know why, but she felt like this would be their last moment together. She allowed her hand to reach out to him. She trailed it delicately down his arm until it reached his hand. It was balled up in a fist as he was trying to keep himself composed. She rubbed it softly before forcing it to relax; interlacing her fingers with his. He shivered at the intimate contact.

All the hiding and denial of her own emotions had now gone to waste, but, in this moment, she didn't care. She needed to let him know her true feelings. She couldn't explain it, but her body, her soul, felt as if it were being pulled away. The only knowledge of what was to come was singled out into one phrase rolling around in her mind.

"The darkness approaches." She said softly. Spock did not understand the meaning of this, but did not speak. He was frozen to the spot as so many emotions began to overwhelm him.

Serena moved herself closer to his warmth. She lifted her hand up to caress his face. She was trying to memorize it, and Spock's eyes closed at the feeling her fingers elicited from within him. The pulling started to become stronger, and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist for much longer.

She threw caution to the wind and leaned in to him. Her lips met his in a feather light kiss. His eyes flew open at the contact. She watched each emotion pass through his eyes, and while he was confused by her actions, there was no mistaking the desire she saw hidden behind his most human feature of all.

She kissed him once more, and this time he responded. In an instant, the mind link was alive. They brought themselves closer together, not knowing how they managed for this long without knowing the feeling of the others lips. Of their skin. Of their touch.

The kiss they shared was passionate and powerful. It held every emotion that was felt since the moment they met. Since the beginning. The feeling of each other's love, fear, and confusion.

Serena reluctantly broke the kiss as the pulling became overwhelming. She looked down and noticed that her body had started to become translucent. Spock could not control the surprise and fear that crossed his face as he examined her body.

She didn't want to leave him, he was her missing half. They were one together, but she knew she could not stay. Something within her subconscious let her know that this was necessary. Tears began to fall silently down her cheeks as she stared into his beautiful eyes.

Her body continued to fade. Spock's arms tightened around her in an attempt to hold her there. He could not say anything. This moment had placed him in shock.

She kissed his lips softly once more before saying, "I love you. I will find a way back to you." And with that, she was gone. Disappearing into time.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! So, what do you think? Like, hate, love? Let me know! I do hope that you enjoyed it because I am unnaturally excited about writing this story. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	2. L'wak Mesukh yut T'on

**Hello All! So sorry it has taken me so long to write this next chapter. After this last month of just wanting to die from the amount of work I had to do for school, I have finally slowed down and have finished classes. Which means that I should be updating more often than what I have been doing. Yay! Oh my gosh, thank you SO much to all of you who have reviewed! It makes me extremely happy that this story is starting off successful, and I hope it continues on this way!**

**Fire Dolphin: I never can reply to your review, it won't let me send a personal message to you, so I just want to say THANK YOU for all of your reviews and for being so loyal to me! I really appreciate it :-)**

**Just a note, the title of the chapter means "The present is the crossroads of both." It is a Surak saying. Vulcan fact of the day: Surak was a Vulcan man who brought about the Time of Awakening on Vulcan. Essentially, he caused them to switch from such an emotionally driven race to one of logic and peace. The phrase itself is meant to connect the past and the future together. I thought it was quite appropriate for this chapter.**

**As the story turns….**

* * *

**Chapter 2: L'wak Mesukh-yut T'on**

Spock shot up in his bed; sweat pouring from his body. It took his mind several moments to adjust to what was around him. He had been dreaming about her again. The same dream as always. A flash of their life together. The feeling of regret washing over him once more. Why didn't he tell her his feelings before it was too late?

He slowly made his way out of bed. His feet hit the familiar flooring of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and he knew, especially then, that it was just a dream. It just felt so real. Spock calculated the number of times he had had this particular dream. It was numerous to say the least, but it in fact had been happening more lately than it ever had before, and he couldn't explain why.

He had to extend his meditation to four hours every night before he went to sleep. It helped keep the dream at bay long enough to allow him to get a decent rest. Still though, his body grew weary of the constant tension of being revisited by his past.

His past. The night she disappeared…the thought of it sent shivers down his spine. It had ruined him, completely, and even though he never made a show of it to the outside world, inside he was breaking. He never went on a Starship as he had originally planned; without her, it didn't seem worth it. Instead, he chose to remain on Earth. He stayed in case she returned.

He looked everywhere for her, but to no avail. Everywhere he looked there was no trace that she even existed. Her room was completely empty; her files at Starfleet non-existent. He made a trip to Vulcan at one point to see if he could find anything, but still the road was a dead-end. He even visited her parents who still resided on Vulcan. It was quite an awkward visit, and that was putting it mildly.

Upon entering their familiar home, he automatically noticed that there were no pictures of her. The walls no longer held her face; her smile. He looked towards her father, and he seemed confused as to why the son of Sarek was at his home. "How can I help you?" He questioned lightly.

While Spock kept his stoic manner, this reaction definitely caught him off guard. This man knew him, yet here he stood gazing at him as if he had never laid eyes on him before. As if he had not always been by her side; making her laugh; making her smile. They were best friends. Surely he must remember. He allowed his gaze to wander the room once more. Her face use to cover these walls, but now the images were gone. It couldn't be…

"I came to inquire as to the whereabouts of your daughter, Serena." Spock stated evenly, his eyes now focused on the aging man before him. If it were at all possible, the man's face became even more confused. "Daughter? I'm sorry, but my wife and I never had children." He answered. As he continued to look at the Vulcan, Spock became even more stiff than before. He quickly excused himself and apologized for the confusion before he left.

He enquired to his own parents, and, sure enough, they had no idea what he was talking about.

As Spock walked across the desert of Vulcan, he couldn't help but think he was going crazy. This was illogical. How could he have created her in his mind? She was real. Wasn't she? Or was she simply a dream? A dream of love, and of acceptance that he created in order to deal with the pain of living as an outcast on Vulcan.

He continued to walk across the sand, his feet taking him to their place. It was his last resort. A test to see if she was real. He finally reached the caves. He climbed around and behind up to a hill that was hidden from plain sight. He looked out over his planet. She loved it here. It was the best view on Vulcan, in her opinion. He found it adequate, but what added to its beauty was seeing her so happy.

He walked over to the boulders which riddled the hill side. There, his eyes fell on the proof that he was looking for. He reached out his hand and slowly traced over the markings. The images of space; of the stars; of Earth's Moon. They were there. She did exist. This served only to confuse him even more. Why had everyone forgotten her? Everyone, except for him?

His fingers lingered on the carving of the Moon. She was always so obsessed by it. She would spend much of her time reading stories on its history, and on the legends behind it. For some reason it fascinated her. In fact, many times he could remember laying here on top of this hill looking up at the sky, listening to the legends she found the most interesting.

He couldn't explain her obsession with it, especially growing up on Vulcan, but her eyes always lit up when she discussed it. She seemed to believe that a kingdom once existed on the Moon, and that there was, in fact, a Moon Princess. He, of course, thought it illogical to believe in such things, and even more so to dwell on these legends. He relayed this to her time and time again, telling her to focus more on her studies; they were real.

His mouth gave an involuntary twitch at the memory of her response.

* * *

"Not everything is about school Spock." She said in a light hearted voice. They were both stretched out on a blanket as they stared up at the sky. In Spock's opinion, it was almost a waste of their time, but he reasoned that even Vulcan's needed to rest, and he always felt at ease around her.

He looked at her as if he couldn't quite understand what she was saying. "I'm sorry, but I do not understand your line of argument. I am aware that not everything is about school. It is quite illogical to assume that any aspect of life is everything. The word itself is too boundless, much like forever and never. It has no limits, so there for its use in your argument makes no sense, especially considering I am fully aware that your statement is true, I just fail to understand your meaning."

As predicted, she just laughed at him. When they first met, she tended to do this all the time when he would make statements such as this, however, he soon realized that it was her way of telling him he was taking things too literal. At first, her laughter use to make him feel uncomfortable, but, with time, he grew to enjoy it, even if he never fully understood it.

"What I mean is, it's alright to dwell on fairytales. You don't have to concentrate all of your time and effort on things that are necessary. It is alright to indulge in something that is completely unnecessary, but fun nonetheless."

Spock opened his mouth, but Serena held up her hand. "I know what you're going to say." She cleared her voice and sat up straight. She had a serious look in her eye before she stated, "It is quite illogical to spend your time on something that is not beneficial or efficient." She raised her eyebrow slightly at the end of the sentence, and Spock's mouth twitched. Her face broke out into a smile at the sight of the slight movement of his mouth.

"You want to smile." She said teasingly.

"I have no comment on the matter." He stated quickly, wiping away any trace of emotion on his face. In Serena's opinion, he looked all too innocent. She merely giggled at his response and chose not to press the matter any further.

She laid down next to him once again and continued to stare up at the sky. "I think fairytales are beautiful. It is an escape to a world unknown."

* * *

He never could understand her thought process, but he would indulge her from time to time, and even he found some of the stories to be quite interesting. They each had some kind of historical connection to Earth's past. This, he found, quite fascinating. He remembered, even then, how he loved to see her eyes sparkle.

When did he realize he loved her?

As he tried to pinpoint the moment, one memory came flooding back to him.

* * *

It was his first time on Earth, and they had been spending an enormous time in the library in order to get top marks in their classes. One particular night, they had stayed quite late. It was fall, and the weather had grown quite chilly much to Spock's dismay; he was so use to the warm weather of Vulcan, not to mention the difference in his biological temperature that made the cold quite difficult for him. As they finally made their way out of the library, he stopped at the entrance to notice that, on top of the chilly weather, it was also raining.

Serena made to open her umbrella as she began to walk outside. She looked back at him when she noticed he wasn't following her. She had to bite back the giggle that wanted to escape her lips. There he stood, stiff, reluctant to step out into the cold, wet weather. It was then that she realized he had never experienced rain on Earth before. It rained very rarely on Vulcan, and even then he hated it, and it was always warm. She could see it on his face that he was quite uncomfortable.

"Did you forget your umbrella?" She questioned.

"I do not have one." He responded. This, in all honesty, was probably true. Vulcans never owned umbrellas.

She looked at the umbrella in her hand and realized it wasn't big enough for the both of them. She held it out for him, and he took it a bit confused. "Take mine." She clarified as his hand grasped on the handle, allowing her to release it to him.

"That is illogical." He argued. "You will get wet."

Serena only smiled at him. "No choice." She began to walk away from him, out into the rain. "Race you!" She called out to him before she took off running. She knew he would force her to take the umbrella back, but he couldn't make her if he couldn't catch her.

She ran across campus without a care in the world. No inhibitions. All the while laughing as the rain continued to soak her. Spock managed to keep up with her, and he continued to watch in amazement at her carefree demeanor. It was refreshing.

When they finally made it to the student dorms, she stopped, throwing her arms out to embrace the night. She spun around as she continued to stare up at the sky, the drops of rain cascading down her face. Spock continued to observe her, and he felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. He chose to ignore the feeling as he held the umbrella over her head. It was then that she decided to face him.

As her eyes met his, she gave him the widest smile he had ever seen adorn on her face. Once again, the flutter began just below his ribs where his heart was located. His eyes searched hers before taking in her appearance.

She was soaking wet, her cheeks were flushed from the physical exertion, and her eyes, they held that familiar twinkle that he had grown so accustomed to. He stared for several moments before blinking rapidly and swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You will catch cold." He said in a strained voice.

She laughed, and it sounded like music to his ears. When did it ever become that?

"You're so Vulcan sometimes." She chuckled. "Can you not just enjoy the beauty of the night?"

"Not with it wet and cold, I cannot." He stated matter-of-factly.

She giggled before her face turned up towards the sky once again. "Look." She said softly as she pointed upwards. His eyes drifted away from her face to see the clouds parting and the rain subsiding. The Moon began to shine brightly through.

His eyes found her face once again, and his breath was taken away. In that moment, she was the vision of perfection in his Vulcan eyes. The light of the Moon shining on her face gave her such a glow that he was sure it wasn't of this world.

She sighed, breaking his thought process. "Better get inside." She said in a defeated voice. She didn't want to let go of the night. It was too beautiful, but the small amount of logic began to rear its ugly head. "Early day tomorrow."

Spock made the move to give back her umbrella, but she stopped him. "You keep it." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek swiftly before running inside her building. Spock lifted his hand to the spot her lips were just at. A green blush stained his cheeks. She had never been so intimate with him, but he couldn't say the gesture felt out of place. If anything, it felt so natural to him, and he didn't know exactly why.

* * *

Once again, Spock mouth twitched at the memory. She did in fact get a cold the next day. He remembered distinctly looking at her as if to say 'I told you so'. She only glared at him before muttering something along the lines of "bloody Vulcans."

His meditation that particular night was very intense, and quite long. He tried for hours to get her off his mind. To stop all the emotions whirling around inside him, but he simply couldn't think of anything else but her face.

At that time, he didn't relate it to love, but he knew he felt much more than friendship for her. He felt such closeness to her. A constant awareness of her presence. She caused him to feel things he only ever read about. It was a shock to him as a Vulcan, but he couldn't exactly say it was an unpleasant shock. Looking back, he knew there was no other word to describe his attachment to her.

As time passed, his admiration grew. A majority of his thoughts revolved around her. Of course, he never revealed this to her or to anyone. He risked exposing too much of himself.

The night she disappeared…his soul had been torn in two. His heart became numb and weary, and yet he had no one to discuss this information with. Aside from the fact that no one remembered her, he was too embarrassed by the fact that he didn't tell her everything he felt for her. At that point in his life, he had never held one regret; at least until that night. His second regret came some years after.

In order to shield his heart from the pain, he closed it off to everyone. He became a professor at Starfleet, hoping that he could bury himself in research and study long enough to let his heart forget. He spent two years after her disappearance looking for her, but soon he gave up. Everywhere he looked he found nothing. The only thing he had left was his memory of her, and those markings by the caves on Vulcan.

He thought he was doing well, his heart became more numb as each day passed. He felt nothing. In fact, he became even more Vulcan than what he was before. His mother noticed the difference in him, and she was quite worried about it, but he never discussed the matter with her. What was the point? She wouldn't even know who he was talking about.

He was doing well, that is, until he came along. James Kirk. Looking back on it, he was quite unfair to the man during his time at the Academy. He couldn't help the coldness and initial hatred towards him. He reminded him of her. Her life. He held the same light in his eyes that she had. That same look of hope; that same belief in no-win scenarios. Memories of her surfaced his mind every time Kirk was around; after he had tried so hard to forget.

He had not realized that that was the beginning of his problems. In Kirk's third year, an attack came on his home planet. A rogue Romulan named Nero had attacked his planet as an act of revenge on him for something that had happened in the future.

He could still picture his planet being devoured by the black hole; thinking that those markings were now only a memory. He could still remember the look his mother gave him just before she fell. It was in this moment that he realized he had yet another regret to live with. He had to live with the fact that he had never told his mother that he loved her.

He had lost everything, literally. His life amounting to nothing but two regrets that would haunt him till the day he died.

He remembered vividly Nyota following him into the turbo-lift after everything had happened. She embraced him, and he collapsed against her. His burdens being too heavy for him to bear. She kissed him, and he allowed it. The moment her lips touched his, he felt as if he was betraying _her_. It didn't feel right. It felt as if his lips had been scorched from the sin he just committed, but his emotions were getting the better of him, and he could not bring himself to deny that one display of affection. It had been years since she had gone. Why did he still feel the need to stay true to her? Why did he feel as if his soul was being beaten by the touch of another woman?

He couldn't understand, that is until he lost it. The moment Kirk screamed "You never loved her!" two faces crossed his mind. His mothers and hers. His loss of control brought his father to him to try and clear the air. It was in this moment that his father explained so much to him.

He revealed that he loved his mother, and that the moment she had fell, his heart stopped beating. He told him it felt as if a part of him had been ripped away. She was his soul mate.

The feeling of being torn caused a look of recognition to cross Spock's face. He couldn't help himself but ask his father how he knew she was his t'hy'la.*

* * *

"She was more than my t'hy'la, Spock; she was my k'hat'n'dlawa.*"

Spock's eyebrows raised. "K'hat'n'dlawa? I thought that was merely a legend."

His father shook his head. "It is not to those who are lucky enough to experience it."

"Luck?" Spock questioned. "There is no such thing as luck in our world, father."

Sarek shook his head at his son's blindness. "When you speak of matters as these, there are many things that are inconceivable that all of a sudden make sense."

Spock thought over his father's words carefully before asking. "How did you know?"

Sarek seemed to lose himself in his mind before responding, "It was shon-ha-lock.*" He paused before adding. "The moment I touched her hand for the first time, the moment our eyes met for the first time, I couldn't help myself from thinking…finally."

* * *

_Finally_. It was the same word that went through his mind all those years ago. That fateful day he met her. The pain, the hurt; it all made sense. He knew why Nyota's kiss bothered him so. He knew why he was the only one that never forgot her. He would never let go of her. If she was indeed his k'hat'n'dlawa, she did in fact possess half of him.

He looked around his room aboard the Enterprise. He finally allowed himself to join a Starship, fulltime. After the events of Nero, his relationship with Kirk began to grow. He became the only other human that he had a strong connection with. Perhaps it was because he reminded himself so much of her, but when he was in the Captain's presence, the ache in his heart was a bit less. Spock was certain that Kirk was unaware of the importance of his friendship, and, in all honesty, Spock wanted to keep it that way. The Captain would have too much fun taunting him for being 'human'.

He began his morning routine as he prepared for the days work ahead of him. While he had learned to find comfort without her, the little things were still hard for him to accomplish. No matter how hard he tried, he could never shake her from him, and it took him this long to realize he didn't want to. He never wanted to forget her.

She said she would find a way back to him, but after seven long years, he lost all hope of that ever happening. Little did he know that his life was about to be turned upside down completely…

* * *

**And there's another chapter! Again, thank you SO much to all of those that have reviewed this story. I hope I continue to please you guys! As stated before, I should be able to update more often now that things have FINALLY slowed down at school. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**

***Translations**

**t'hy'la - friend/lover/lifelong companion, soul mate.**

**k'hat'n'dlawa - half of each other's heart and soul.**

**shon-ha-lock - love at first sight.**


	3. Yeht Il Glenonik

**Hello All! I'm back with another chapter to this story! Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed and kept up with the story so far. I know it is still in the beginning phases, so people are still warming up to it, but I'm glad to be getting so much positive feedback, please KEEP IT UP!**

**This chapter will center partially around an episode from the original series entitled "Shore Leave." This particular episode is about the Enterprise going to rest on a planet that, in a sense, is able to read your thoughts and conjure up what it is your thinking. If you're thinking about an old love, boom there they are. If you are thinking about a fancy dress or pair of shoes that you want, bam there it is. Or if you are thinking about a certain sexy half-Vulcan and…**_**whoa Lizzy, just stop that thought process right now, this story is rated T**_**. Anyway, you get the picture. If anyone is interested in watching the actual show, you can find it on you tube at youtube(dot)com/watch?v=OH0ttrGxujE.**

**The translation for this chapter is "Real or Imaginary." If anyone is interested in where I get the translations for the Vulcan language, take a look at starbase-10(dot)de/vld/ (fantastic website).**

**Apologies for not having responded to any of your reviews as of yet, but I will be doing that soon. I just wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out.**

**As the story turns….**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yeht Il Glenonik**

A thousand years. That's how long she has lived this life. That's how long she has lived in this body.

Life had once been simple. She chuckled at the thought. Only for fourteen years. Only until the point where the burden of her destiny was revealed. Since her time of ignorance, she had been through more than any other could potentially bear in one lifetime, much less the length of ten long lifetimes.

She no longer had anyone. Family, friends; they were all dead. Now, here she stood, in her ultimate form. Doomed to keep the balance and peace in this universe. Doomed to always keep Chaos at bay. For a thousand years, she completed this task. She did as she was fated to do, always wondering what she ever did to deserve this life? Why couldn't she have the normalcy that she always wanted? Why couldn't she feel complete?

If she were being honest with herself, she always felt as if a part of her was missing. When she realized she had a past life, a lost love, a lost destiny, she thought this was the answer to her incompleteness. She approached the entire situation with an open mind, hoping to find that piece of her heart that was wandering away from her, but it never came to her.

That is not to say she didn't love them, or that she didn't love him, Endymion. They were her life, and when they died protecting her…she had never experienced pain of that nature, and she never wished it on anyone, not even her worst enemy. That pain created her into what she was now. This cold, unfeeling being that only followed her duty. A being that had nothing else to live for. When she would look in a mirror, she wouldn't even recognize herself. Not because of the physical changes, but the light behind her eyes; it was gone.

Clearly the sharp pain that resonated in her heart meant she felt deeply for them, but she still couldn't help but always feel something wasn't there. Eventually, she learned to ignore the feeling. She mainly related it to the fact that she was always meant to be alone; to remain alone.

Much of her time as Cosmos was spent on autopilot. She performed her duties as if there was no thought in the process. It was always the same. The constant waiting just to clash once again with the entity. Every fight the same, and while she would always do enough to weaken Chaos, she knew the entity would comeback and try to defeat her once more.

It was a never-ending cycle.

It wasn't until one fateful day, that she finally decided to put an end to it. The day when she had reached her limit. She didn't belong in this life. She set her mind to being rid of Chaos for good. She knew the price for such an act; her life, but the life she was living was no life at all. She planned, and she waited, and, sure enough, Chaos came.

Like Galaxia, Cosmos trapped the entity inside her own body. As the evil entered her veins, she could feel the being's triumph. It thought it had won, but Cosmos was one step further. Much like Galaxia, she sent her star seed away into the far reaches of the galaxy, but she was not prepared to keep the entity trapped within her like the golden warrior had.

Instead, she called on the Sword of Sealing. It still held the glow of the Light of Hope, and it still had the pureness of that same light. She lifted the sword high and held it above her.

"This is where it ends."

She plunged the sword deep within her, cutting through her body, but also cutting through Chaos. She was indeed ending her life, but she was also taking the evil with her. No longer would man live in fear of Chaos, and maybe she could finally find peace.

As she laid on the ground, clutching at wound made by the sword, she made one last wish. She wished for true peace. She wished for true happiness. She wished for that completeness that she had longed for since she could remember. Since the beginning.

The sword began to glow, causing a warm feeling to submerge throughout her. It felt comforting, but at the same time agonizing. She was two parts, with Chaos inside her. She was light and dark. As the sword continued to grow in light, her body continued to feel as if it were being torn. She screamed out in agony, but she felt no fear. She could only feel tranquility.

Soon, the feelings faded, and her body began to disappear. In a series of light and feathers, she faded into history. Her last wish, empowered by the Light of Hope, taking her to where her star seed had found its home. Where it found that missing half.

* * *

**Lizzy: And there's another chapter! **

***Looking around and seeing pitchforks and torches coming towards her.***

**Lizzy: Hahaha *gulp* I know it's short and a cliffhanger, but it's a good place to stop.**

***Angry readers getting closer.***

**Lizzy: Fine! I'll write more! Just don't kill me!**

* * *

The pieces were coming together. Spock and Kirk both realized the purpose of this particular planet. Any thought, any wish, that crossed your mind, it appeared. At first glance, the thought appeared to be very appealing, but now McCoy was dead because of the carelessness of the human brain.

Having lost communication with the ship, the pair quickly ran across the plains to reach the rest of the crew in order to warn them. In order to tell them to control their thoughts at least until they could figure out what was happening.

When they finally made it back to the place in which McCoy had first saw the mirage of the white rabbit, they noticed that the rest of the crew had gathered as instructed before their communicators went out.

"Stand to attention!'' Kirk yelled in frustration. The crew followed orders. Kirk's voice was on the borderline of hysteria. McCoy, his Chief Medical Officer, and his personal friend, was dead, and he wanted answers.

Spock stood there and watched the Captain in fascination. While the situation itself did not prove to be amusing, if they did get out of this, it would be wise for him to make a point to Kirk about how the logic and control of the Vulcan brain would not have caused so much trouble.

"I don't want you to think." Kirk ordered in all seriousness. "Our minds are being read and illusions are being created from our thoughts and desires. While this has proven to be entertaining, it has also proven to be deadly. Something at this planet's core is blocking our communications and putting us through hell. We are trapped on this planet until we can find the source of whatever power is causing this."

"Captain." Spock said, interrupting Kirk. The Captain turned to see an elderly man in a green robe making his way from behind the bushes. He soon stood directly in front of Kirk, a slight smirk written on his face.

"Who are you?" Kirk demanded.

"I am the caretaker of this place, Captain Kirk." The main said in an amused voice.

"You know my name?" Kirk questioned, his body stiffening at the sign of a potential threat.

"But of course." The man began to walk around the crew. "I know all of your names." He continued to studied each person before his eyes drifted back to Kirk. "It has been brought to our attention that you do not fully understand the intentions of what we do here. We are merely trying to amuse you."

"Amuse?" Kirk scoffed. "That's your word for what we've been through?"

"But none of it is permanent, it is only temporary. Here, all you have to do is imagine your fondest dreams. Relive moments, feel intense emotions. Love, fear."

"The term I believe for it is amusement park, Captain. An old Earth name for a place where people could go to see and do all sorts of fascinating things." Spock concluded.

"Of course." The elderly man verified. "This entire planet was constructed for our race of people to come and play."

"That doesn't explain the death of my ship's surgeon!" Kirk demanded, not in the least bit amused by what the man had declared.

"Possibly because no one has died, Jim." Everyone turned sharply to see McCoy emerging from the same bushes that the old man had come from. All eyes widened as they couldn't believe that McCoy was standing there, alive.

"As I said," the amusement lighting up the man's eyes, "all things are only temporary. We do, however, regret that some of you have been made uncomfortable."

"You say you constructed all of this. Who are you? What is your race? What planet are you from?" Kirk questioned, genuinely curious.

"My impression is that your race is not ready to understand us yet Captain." The man answered tentatively.

"I tend to agree Captain." Spock said as he studied the man. While he remained as emotionless as he always was, there was a hint of intrigue hidden behind his eyes. This planet and this power was indeed most fascinating.

"However," the man continued, "if you proceed with caution, this planet could serve to be an ideal place for your people to enjoy themselves."

"It's what the doctor ordered Jim. We are in fact on shore leave." McCoy stated.

Just then, Kirk's communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Captain, our power sources are back online, do you require any assistance?" It was Lieutenant Uhura.

Kirk smiled before he stated, "Lieutenant, commence transporting of all shore leave parties. Tell them to prepare for the best shore leave they've ever had. Kirk out." He shut the communicator and glanced back at the mysterious man.

"Wonderful!" The man's hands clasped together. "Now, as I said, use with caution, and it will serve to be a most rewarding experience." The man smiled before he returned from where he came from, leaving the crew of the Enterprise to wonder what to do next.

Spock was the first to step forward. "I believe, Captain, that I will return to the ship and take command. I have had my share of rest."

Kirk shook his head. "No Commander, you stay, I'll…"

There was a rustling in the trees and all eyes turned to a female body that emerged from behind the greenery.

His knees nearly gave out at the sight of her. It couldn't be…

* * *

She slowly pushed herself up from the ground. Where was she? She took in her surroundings. Wherever she was, it looked a great deal like Earth before its massive advancement. Why had she come here? A million questions ran through her mind as she tried to decide what she should do next.

She stood up and brushed herself off. It was then that she caught the golden color of her hair. She took a strand in her hair and examined it. Why was it gold again? How many centuries had it been since it was last?

She dropped the hair from her grasp deciding to worry with it later. She closed her eyes and listened. She couldn't tell if there was any form of life, or if this place was just an illusion itself. She began to walk slowly, feeling out the land. Concentrating on learning her surroundings before she thought of anything else.

Just then, her ears picked up the faint noise of people conversing. She made her way over to where the sound was coming from. Her eyes finally settled on a group of humans that were talking idly amongst themselves. She was not close enough to hear what exactly they were saying, but judging from their demeanors, they did not seem to be too threatening.

She slowly drew closer to them, deciding to simply reveal herself. Perhaps they would be nice enough to explain to her where she was, and, well, if things went wrong, it wasn't like she couldn't handle the situation.

She stepped out from behind the bushes and trees from which she had been hiding, and all eyes fell on her. This was to be expected, but what wasn't expected was the intensity of the stare from one particular individual.

As Spock's eyes met her blue ones, he immediately froze. His body was shaking all over. This wasn't possible. She couldn't be real. She hadn't aged at all. She was just a figment of his imagination. An illusion created by the power of this planet.

Kirk noticed the extreme change in Spock's presence. "Commander, are you well?" He questioned hesitantly. His eyes drifting back to the blonde beauty that now stood before them. Her hair was of the purest blonde, her skin young and flawless, and her eyes of the deepest blue. She wore a simply white silk sundress that seemed to complement her in every aspect. Kirk couldn't help but allow his breath to hitch at the sight of her, but he was shocked at the severity of the reaction from his Vulcan friend. Did he know her? Was she the one that got away?

She approached the men cautiously. She continued to stare at the tall stoic one. His fierce brown eyes burning a hole deep within her soul. Why did his gaze look so familiar? What was this strange feeling that was taking over her at the sight of him? He seemed so familiar, and yet she could not place him at all.

She studied his features, and it was then that she realized he was not human. He could not have been. His ears were pointed, and his eyebrows were shaped differently. Not to mention the way he held himself was much more reserved than a normal human male, but for some reason she could feel the turmoil going on inside of him. Why?

She got closer to the men, and Spock tensed even more. He could not speak. He could only stare. His mind, his thoughts, had left him.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, gentlemen, but could you be so kind as to answer a few questions for me? I seem to have ended up in a place that I am not familiar with." She stated in an angelic voice. Spock's eyes closed. How he had missed that voice.

"It can't be." He finally voiced. His eyes opening and landing on the girl.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned, slightly confused by the man's response.

"Serena." He breathed out. Kirk looked towards the Vulcan in confusion. "It can't be. You can't be here." Spock stated. Emotion welling up behind his eyes. Kirk was now fearing for the Vulcan. He had never seen his First Officer behave in such a way.

"Forgive me, but I believe you have me mistaken for someone else." She said tentatively. "My name is Serenity." She stated, correcting the handsome male in front of her. Spock's eyes widened slightly at the girl. He wasn't mistaken. This was her, he was sure of it. He knew her presence. He wanted to embrace her. To hold her to him and kiss her. To make her his. To make up for all the time lost between them. To apologize to her for being such a Vulcan fool, but he restrained himself. There was no need to embrace the equivalent of a mirage in his mind.

He turned sharply to the Kirk. "Captain, I will return to the ship immediately. I believe this planet is affecting my ability to think logically."

Serenity looked worried. "I'm sorry, sir, but I did not mean to offend. It's just, well, I was somewhere else doing something completely different and…" As her mind wandered to the thought of Chaos, the entity appeared before her eyes.

She immediately went into defense mode. She shoved Kirk and Spock out of the way with such impeccable force, that the two men were taken completely off guard. "Chaos." She snarled out between her teeth. She knew it had been too easy, this must have been a trap. She could have sworn she had defeated the entity, but it seemed the task was much more complicating then what she anticipated.

"Have you missed me, Serenity?" The demon questioned as it began to hover around the warrior.

_Miss it? Ha! _She thought. It was because of this damn beast that her family, her friends, were dead. Her Senshi. Flashes of them ran through her mind. Flashes of them dying, and soon, in the blink of an eye, they were there. Laying before her, looking up at her. Their bodies broken. It was just like before.

"No…" She whispered. Was this some sick new joke of Chaos'? "No." She said more forcefully.

"We're finished." Mars stated.

Serenity began to shake violently. She couldn't relive this. She couldn't take it.

"Our hope is in you." Endymion breathed out.

She brought her hands to her face, trying to force the images out of her head, but she could not. The only thing she could do was listen to their fading breaths, and listen to the cackling of that hell spawn demon. She put her hands to her ears and let out a high pitched scream before she passed out. Her body toppling to the ground, the illusion fading with her.

Spock and Kirk rushed to her. They stared at the girl before Spock knelt down and picked her up. If she was creating her own illusions, then she herself must be real, but how could he believe she was real? He had searched for so long. She did not remember him, that much was obvious, but why did she not remember him?

Kirk interrupted his thoughts and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Spock's eyes drifted away from the girl to land on the man in front of him. "I do not know."

* * *

**And there's another chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it made sense. If you have any particular questions about this planet, scene, or episode, either refer to the you tube link provided above, or send me a message. Thanks again for all the feedback, and don't forget to PLEASE REIVEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	4. Uzh Ha'kiv

**Hello All! Sorry for not updating sooner. I know you're going to kill me, but I've been busy watching the World Cup, haha. But, I'm here with another chapter, and I think you will like it. I'll bring another character a bit into the spot light. Who? Well you have to read to find out!**

**Thanks, as always, for the reviews and kind words!**

**Translation for the title is "New Life."**

**As the story turns…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Uzh Ha'kiv**

Spock continued to stare at her body as she laid on the stretcher. His eyes ranked over her form. She was exactly as he remembered, but still completely different.

She was still small compared to his stature, but she held herself quite differently. He saw that much when she approached them on the planet. She walked as if she stood above everyone else. She was confident in herself. A trait he never saw in her in all their years together.

Her hair, while it was the same golden color he remembered, it had grown to an impossible length. Stretching down almost touching the floor. In all honesty, the reason it did not brush the floor was more then likely due to the strange style she wore it in.

Two buns situated themselves on top of her head, but he could not say the style did not suit her. In fact, it looked as if it were meant solely for her.

Probably the most significant change would have to be her eyes. While they were still the same striking blue that he remembered, the twinkle, the one thing that would always catch his breath, was gone.

What, in this universe, had happened to her in order for that sparkle to die out?

He couldn't understand it, and he simply could not understand why she didn't remember him. She told him she loved him. She had promised to return to him, only to not remember him?

What life had she led away from him? How many years had passed for her? What were those images that he had seen on that planet? Were they images of a dream that plagued her? Or were they images of a nightmare that was her life?

Who was she? Did he even know her anymore?

His hand itched to perform a mind-meld with her. To draw out those memories of him that he knew were deeply hidden inside her subconscious, but his mind caused him to hesitate.

Was he prepared to let her back in his life? She was alive, and he was more than grateful to know this, but were they even the same people that they once were?

He did not have time to ponder the thought before Kirk and McCoy both walked into Sick Bay.

"How is she, Mr. Spock?" Kirk questioned as his eyes studied the girl.

Spock could not control the jealousy that welled up inside him as Kirk looked at her. He did not miss the way he examined her down on the planet, and, if past experiences are of any indication, the Captain was indeed a bit of a womanizer, and it was clear that Serena had caught his attention.

Spock instinctively stepped closer to her as Kirk approached. He had hoped that the Captain did not notice, but Kirk knew his First Officer too well to not take note of the action. Kirk, however, chose to address the issue at a later time. Now, he needed to know who this girl was.

"Her vitals are normal, Captain." Spock began. "I believe what caused her to lose consciousness was a state of shock which was initiated by the events she witnessed on the planet." Spock responded in an even voice; trying not to betray his Vulcan heritage despite the whirlwind of emotions that were going on inside of him.

McCoy stepped closer to the girl to double check Spock's findings. Kirk continued to watch the resting girl.

"Those images that she witnessed…" Kirk paused, gathering his thoughts, "…they were of the most disturbing nature."

Spock could only nod. He allowed his mind to wander once again to what he saw on the planet. Why had that been the image she had conjured up?

"Who is she?" Kirk questioned, interrupting Spock's train of thought.

The Vulcan remained silent for what seemed like ages as he tried to process the question. How could he answer him when he wasn't sure himself? He knew it had to be Serena, but he didn't know her anymore. As he continued to think, he decided that the truth was the best way to go.

"If my reasoning is correct, I believe she is a girl I once knew on Vulcan, and also at the Academy, but it appears as if she has no recollection of these events."

"Are you sure it's the same girl? Kirk questioned.

_Yes_. Spock answered in his mind, but he hesitated to say the world out loud. "It could very well be possible that she is not." In a way, it was the truth. She was not the same girl.

He couldn't do this. Not now. Not after the pain of losing her once before. He needed time to think. He needed time to meditate. He needed to understand why he wasn't happy to see her.

Spock inclined his head towards the Captain. "If I may, Captain, I will return to the bridge." Kirk studied him for a moment before he gave his consent.

"What was that about? McCoy asked when Spock left the room.

Kirk continued to stare at the door when he replied, "I'm not sure, but there's something he's not telling us. That much is obvious."

"And you're just going to let him walk away without some explanation?" McCoy asked incredulously. "Jim, this could be a danger to the ship." He stated gesturing towards the girl.

Kirk thought on McCoy's words before he shook his head. "No, if there was something threatening the ship itself, Spock would have informed us. Regardless of what he is hiding, he is still a Vulcan and still as logical as ever."

"You always have the utmost faith in him." McCoy replied with a chuckled before he turned back to the girl. "A face from the past. Wish I had a face like that in my past. She doesn't even look as if she could be human." McCoy's eyes continued to gaze adoringly at the girl. In all his life, he had never seen such beauty. He was quickly snapped out of his trance when Kirk replied.

"Not just a face from the past, _the _face from the past. Did you see the way he looked at her? There was so much emotion behind his eyes. I have never seen him betray his cold exterior except for that time he nearly killed me." Kirk stated.

"Yea, too bad he didn't complete the job." McCoy stated in annoyance.

Kirk smiled. "Ah, come on Bones, life on the Enterprise would be incredibly dull without me on board."

"And a lot more efficient." McCoy said with a small smile. "Now get out of here so I can tend to these patients who saw fit to have _too _much fun down on the planet of vast imagination."

Kirk laughed audibly before making his exit. He made his way to the bridge; his mind wandering to the girl, and also to his First Officer. What could it all mean?

For now, he would let Spock stew. He would allow him to digest whatever it was he was trying to wrap his mind around, and then he would approach him. Partially out of curiosity, and partially for the safety of the ship.

* * *

She heard voices, and beeping noises. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to recollect what happened. As she thought through the recent events, in all honesty, she could not remember where she should be. The last image she had in her mind was the image of a tall man with pointy ears.

She began to stir slightly, and she regretted the move. Her hand immediately came to her face. She felt dizzy and drained. She groaned as she attempted to stop her head from spinning.

She soon felt a presence by her, and she willed her eyes to open. They were immediately greeted by a bright light.

"Ahhhh, the light, it burns." She said groggily. She heard a deep chuckle, and once her eyes finally adjusted, they fell on the face of a man standing over her.

"So, you've finally decided to join us?" He said jokingly as he started to run some kind of machine all over her body.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

"You are in the Sick Bay of the U.S.S. Enterprise." He answered as he continued to observe her.

Enterprise? What was that? And why was she in the medical area of it? What happened? The man hovering over her moved away and began to put information into some kind of handheld computer. She, of course, tried to sit up in order to attempt to figure out what the hell was going on.

She groaned again as her head started to spin. She immediately felt pressure on her shoulders trying to force her to lay back down. "You should rest. You are probably still a bit disoriented." The man stated.

"Please, just let me sit up." She said as she continued with her motions, ignoring the hands that still remained on her shoulders. She finally managed to get herself up. She sat there for a moment with her eyes closed, trying to will away her light head. Once she felt she could handle herself, her eyes fluttered open once more.

They came into contact with light blue eyes staring at her in concern. "Are you alright?" The man questioned.

She nodded her head slowly, giving him a small smile. The concern in his eyes quickly melted away into a look of passiveness. He backed away from the girl to turn and pick up the little computer that he'd been holding before.

She took the opportunity to really look at him. He was tall, with brown hair, and the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. Even more so than Minako's. There was a pain in her heart at the thought of the name before she brushed it away.

"Well, everything seems to be normal with you physically." He stated. "Could I possibly get some basic information from you since we do not have a record?" He questioned as he drug a chair up by her bed and took a seat.

She studied him for a moment before she gave a reluctant nod. If he got too personal, or if she grew suspicious, she would stop.

"Name?" He questioned.

"Serenity." She answered simply.

He looked up at her. His eyes bore into hers. His face was quite handsome, but it seemed to hold a bit of bitterness to it. She wondered why that was, but decided to dismiss the curiosity for now. Perhaps she would find out, but as of now, that was not her top priority. Now she needed to figure out where she was and why she was here.

The man continued to stare at her, and Serenity began to feel a bit self-conscious. "What?" She questioned. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Last name?" He stated with a bit of annoyance.

Last name. Serenity almost wanted to laugh out loud. How long had it been since she had a last name? She never needed one after she ascended the thrown. She was always known as Serenity, or Cosmos. She thought back to her last name when she was Usagi, but decided against it. That name in itself brought back memories of a simpler time.

"Moon." She finally answered, deciding it was the best fit.

He nodded and began to key in the information.

"Date of birth?" He questioned automatically.

This actually made Serenity laugh out loud. The man looked at her in confusion, but she could do nothing but smile in return. She noticed that his face softened a bit as he gazed at her.

"Who are you?" She questioned, deciding to try and get around the whole age issue.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy." He stated formally.

"Dr. McCoy," she said lightly, "would it be too much of me to ask how I ended up here?" She questioned.

"Well, I'm afraid I was going to ask you the same questioned." He stated lightheartedly. The grumpiness in his face easing a bit as he continued in conversation with the girl.

She sat there for a moment as she thought; her eyes zoning out. She remembered Chaos. She remembered the entity within her body, and she remembered plunging the sword deep within her to kill it.

_I should be dead_. She thought. She remembered sending her star seed off before she trapped Chaos, and she remembered the wish she made before she took her last breath. Her spirit must of followed her star seed here. But why?

She continued to think of what happened after that. There was blackness, and then…_him_.

"Who was the man with pointed ears?" She questioned.

McCoy chuckled. "That would be Commander Spock. He has been watching over you since you arrived."

"I'm not sure, but I feel as though I've met him before." Serenity thought out loud, but quickly shook the thought. "But that's impossible. I would have remembered him."

McCoy nodded. "Yea, it's hard to forget a Vulcan. They tend to leave an impression on whomever they associate themselves with." He stated sarcastically.

"Vulcan?" She questioned.

McCoy stared at her curiously. "You're not from around here, are you?"

She gave an embarrassed smile before she stated, "I'm afraid I'm not."

"Well, I'll let Spock inform you on the fascinating culture of the Vulcan. For now, what else do you remember besides him?" McCoy questioned.

That's when Serenity's eyes widened. "Chaos." She whispered.

"I'm sorry?" McCoy asked; not quite hearing what she said. He didn't have time to wait around for an answer as her vitals began to skyrocket. Her heart rate and blood pressure reached amazing heights as she attempted to lift herself off the stretcher.

McCoy attempted to keep her down. "You need to calm down. Your pulse is off the charts, and you cannot sustain it at that level."

"No, I need to save them! I need to fight Chaos! Didn't you see the demon?" Her eyes were frantic, and her voice was hysterical.

McCoy continued to try and force her down. "Those images were not real." He stated trying to get through to her.

"What do you mean they weren't real?" She screamed at him. "Of course they were! Chaos followed me! To seek revenge!"

"I'm telling you, the images were not real!" McCoy screamed back. "The planet has the ability to manipulate your thoughts and memories into real images. Trust me! I was down there! The minute you fainted, the images faded. They are not real!"

Serenity stilled herself. She looked up into McCoy's eyes, and she saw so much intensity in them.

"I'm telling the truth." He stated softly this time.

And she knew he was. She fell against him and burst into tears. For a moment, McCoy's body stiffened before he finally relaxed, allowing his arms to embrace her. She continued to sob into his shoulder as relief and anguish washed over her. Sure, there were other pressing issues, but, for now, she just needed to cry. It had been so long since she had done so.

* * *

Spock felt his fists clutch tightly at his side. The cold stab of jealousy entered his heart once again. He should be the one holding her. He should be the one comforting her. At that moment, he had a very illogical thought. He _hated _McCoy.

He immediately snapped out of the rage that was quickly taking over his brain. No, he _liked _McCoy. He was the best Chief Medical Officer in Starfleet, although he would never inform him of this fact. He knew the doctor all to well to know what kind of reaction he would obtain upon revealing _that _information.

While his body willed him to walk right up to her and take her into his embrace, his mind stopped him again. He wasn't sure how to deal with all this emotion, and he wasn't sure if he was exactly what she needed right now.

So, instead of going out on a limb, he made the logical decision and decided to walk away.

* * *

Her sobs subsided to mere sniffles as she slowly pulled away from McCoy.

"I'm so sorry. I should not have done that. I don't know what came over me. Normally I'm so in check with my emotions, but it just seemed…" McCoy held up a hand signaling for the girl to cease her excuse.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm not blind to know that whatever those images were, they were haunting. The best thing for you to do now is to rest and get adjusted to your surroundings. We can continue with the questioning more when the Captain is around." Serenity nodded at this conclusion and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy." She whispered. He gave a half smile before nodding to the girl.

"Now." McCoy continued on a lighter note. "Do you want to stick around here, or would you prefer me checking to see if the Captain has set up some accommodations for you?"

Serenity thought about it for a second. "Well, no offense Dr. McCoy, but these beds aren't exactly the most comfortable thing." She replied truthfully.

McCoy chuckled. "You don't have to tell me that. Try spending the night in one of them because you have to keep watch over so many damn patients. Gets right annoying, especially considering when you find some of your staff incompetent at what they are doing." He grumbled the last part out as he made is way over to the com to contact Kirk about the room for their new guest.

* * *

Spock walked onto the bridge once again, only to be met by the eyes of Kirk.

"Mr. Spock, good to see you." He said as he approached the Vulcan. "It appears our new guest is ready to be dispatched from Sick Bay. Would you mind escorting her to her new room and give an explanation of the ropes around here?"

Spock stiffened before giving a sharp nod to the Captain and exiting the bridge; retracing his steps back to Sick Bay.

At this point, Kirk was showing real concern for his First Officer, and he hoped that, whatever it was about this girl, Spock would be able to figure out the situation and soon. He wanted to give the man some space to think things through, but he also needed details about this girl. He also needed Spock to be alert, and he had a feeling that, with this girl around, it would be difficult for the Vulcan to think on anything logically.

* * *

Spock walked into Sick Bay to observe Serenity and McCoy engaged in a lighthearted conversation. If he were being honest, he had never seen McCoy so happy and at peace as he was at that moment in time. There was no bitterness to his face, and Spock did not like the change.

McCoy looked up to notice that Spock was standing there looking at them. He was a bit shocked at the darkness of his eyes, but McCoy chose to ignore the look. "Ahhh, this is…"

"Mr. Spock." Serenity said; finishing McCoy's sentence. She walked closer towards him as she began to examine him. Her heart began to beat a fraction faster as her eyes wandered over him, finally meeting his dark eyes. "I believe our last introduction was a bit too dramatic. I am Serenity Moon." She bowed slightly towards the man, not exactly sure if a handshake would be proper with him.

_Moon_. The color began to drain from his face. Flashes of her drawings and stories of the moon ran through his mind. Perhaps, buried deep within her, was the same girl that was his k'diwa.* How could he approach trying to rekindle their life together? Should he? Instead of acting on any impulse, he simply inclined his head towards the girl. "As you know, I am Mr. Spock. I will be showing you to your room."

Serenity nodded. She turned back to McCoy and said, "Thanks for everything, Dr. McCoy." She smiled brightly at the man, causing him to blush slightly.

"Please, call me Leonard." He said bashfully. Her smile widened as she acknowledge his request with a simple nod of her head. She then brought her face to the Vulcan. "Shall we, Mr. Spock?" She questioned.

Spock turned on his heals and quickly rushed out of Sick Bay, Serenity following behind him.

As they made their way through the hallways and corridors, Serenity's eyes widened in fascination of some of the things around her.

"Fascinating." She stated. "I have never seen anything like this in my entire life." And that was saying something coming from her.

Spock glanced at the girl outside the corner of his eye. "I take it you are not aware of the technology on a Starship?" Serenity simply shook her head no at the question.

"It will take some getting adjusted to, but you will find that, with the proper text and guidebooks, you should be able to understand the basic meaning of some things on this ship. I will be sure to direct your attention to some very informative ones." Spock stated.

"Thank you very much. That would be very helpful." Serenity said as she gave the Vulcan a smile, sending his stomach into a fluttering mess.

They were silent once more before Serenity questioned, "So, you're a Vulcan. Forgive me for the crudeness of this question, but what exactly is that? Are you a type of humanoid?"

Spock nodded. "We are indeed. Our culture originates from what was the planet Vulcan."

"Was?" She questioned.

Spock swallowed slightly before stating, "It was destroyed."

His answer was a bit clipped, so Serenity chose to not to press the issue further. She wanted to tell him sorry. She wanted to tell him she understood what it felt like for your home to be destroyed, but she bit back the words. For some reason, she knew he didn't want her sympathy.

"Well, that is incredibly interesting. I would love to know more about the culture." Serenity said, trying to right her curious mistake of questioning too far.

"I would be glad also to direct you to the proper reading materials on that, and to answer any questions you may have." They had arrived outside her door.

"This will be your room while you stay on the Enterprise. As of now, I am aware that you have been given food, and Dr. McCoy has instructed that you continue to rest in order to ensure that you get over the potential shock of being here. I also recommend that you follow the doctor's orders." Serenity could have been imagining it, but she could swear that she saw the slight twinge of concern hidden behind his eyes. She immediately recalled the thought though. Who was she to know what this man was feeling? Especially when it appeared he took so much pride and patience to cover his emotions.

"Since it is getting quite late, tomorrow, if you wish, I can give you a more detailed tour of the ship and some of the inner workings of it. How to obtain necessities and such. You will find that, most things in your room can either be operated by a specific button, or by voice operation. Should you need any assistance, please do feel free to contact either I or the Captain. Our rooms are on this same hall." He then pointed towards the direction she would need to walk in.

Serenity smiled softly at the man in front of her. "Thank you very much for bringing me here and for being courteous. I am a bit tired and overwhelmed now, so tomorrow sounds like a good idea to do the tour itself."

Spock inclined his head in response and began to walk away from the girl.

"Mr. Spock." She called out to him, causing him to turn back.

"I'm sorry…but have we met before?" She questioned.

Spock's eyes widened, but only slightly. He didn't know exactly how to respond to the question without having a full out emotional meltdown. Does she remember him? A small glimmer of hope came alive inside his heart.

He must have been silent for too long because soon she began to blush and stated nervously, "Never mind, that was a crazy question. I have to say the scenario in itself is quite impossible. Forgive me."

"Nothing is impossible." Spock was shocked by his response, but he stated it without really thinking. It sounded like something she would have said in a situation such as this.

Serenity was a bit taken back by the answer, but she smiled warmly at him nonetheless. "You're right." She said softly.

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched ever so slightly before he said, "Goodnight, Ms. Moon."

"Goodnight, Mr. Spock." She walked into her room, the image of the Vulcan burned into her memory.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter! Again, sorry about the length of time it has taken me to update. Uh oh, what's going on with Serena and McCoy? How will Spock handle this? And why is he so reluctant in getting her to remember him? I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**

***Translations**

**K'diwa - shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa (soul mate); equated to the term 'beloved'.**


	5. Naglanshau

**Hello All! I am SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update. Read my profile for a description, but school work has taken over my life. However, I am back! I hope to be popping out more updates more frequently so I can finish up these stories and move onto other ideas that have been brewing in my head and in my lovely notebook. While I have not been updating, I have been keeping detailed notes on my stories, so the plot still grows, and I don't have writer's block. I just don't have time.**

**Side note: I'd like to apologize to the fans of Star Trek: The Original Series. I am aware that in the beginning chapters Spock may seem a bit out of character, but remember that Serena is his soul mate and he was quite young at the time of the events that are taking place. Not to mention this is an alternate universe (due to the destruction of Vulcan) and we're only seeing what is going on in Spock's mind. Vulcan's have very strong emotions, but what sets them apart is being able to control them. Spock does a very well job I think in the previous chapters of contemplating his emotions, but not acting on them. He is, after all, half human and half Vulcan. As the story progresses, he will become more and more Vulcan with his personality (much more so than in Illogical Choices). He will grow more into the character that was seen on the original TV show, so do not fret :-)**

**Translation for this chapter is: Recognition**

**As the story turns…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naglanshau**

As Spock made his way back to his quarters, he was thankful that he ran into no one. He wasn't exactly sure if he had full control of his emotions, and if he wasn't in control, then it may very well reflect on his face.

She was as he remembered. Her voice, the way she smelled, her curiosity. While there were some notable changes, she was still very much the same girl he knew. He wondered how much he had changed from the young Vulcan she once knew. It wasn't as if he could ask her opinion on the matter. She didn't remember him, and he couldn't deny the fact that it slightly hurt him.

_But she did seem to recognize you_. His mind screamed at him, but he quickly dismissed the idea. It was more than likely a trick of the mind.

He finally reached his quarters and began his preparation of his nightly meditation. He lit the proper incense and dimmed the lights to the perfect setting. He then began to undress from his daily uniform. He folded his shirt and pants neatly and placed them in the appropriate basket. He slipped on his meditation robe, sat in his usual corner, and began to empty the contents of his mind.

He tried with difficulty to erase the memory of her walking towards him for the first time in seven years. It took all of his will power to try and not dwell on her, but he could not succeed in this. His mind delved even deeper into her and the memories that she stirred.

* * *

_Serena quickly ran up the hill. She knew she would find him there. It was the only place where he felt it was okay to let his human side show, even if it was only slightly. It was _their _place._

_When she reached the top of the hill beyond the caves, her eyes landed on him. He was standing there as stiff as a board. His hands were held strategically behind his back. His eyes were looking off into the distance._

_She approached him slowly. Soon, she found herself standing beside him, gazing off at the same magnificent view. She didn't speak to him. She knew that he would speak when he was ready. Time seemed to stand still as they stood side-by-side. An eternity passed before Spock decided to articulate what was going through his mind._

_"I relayed the information of joining Starfleet to my father." His voice was strong, hiding the emotion buried deep within._

_"So I heard." Serena said softly._

_"He has taken up the new position of not conversing with me…"_

_"Spock, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Serena pleaded, but Spock wouldn't allow her to finish._

_"No, do not take the blame solely for yourself. While it's because of you I am slightly more comfortable with choosing Starfleet, it was not the deciding factor." Spock still had yet to look at her, but he was well aware of her presence and concern._

_"Then what was the deciding factor?" She questioned hesitantly._

_Spock was silent while he rationalized the proper response. "While I am well aware that the human genes that flow within me put me at a disadvantage in a number of areas, I do not see how they put me at one with regards to academia. While I might fall prey to my emotions from time-to-time, it never stood in the way of my pursuit of knowledge."_

_Spock paused and swallowed before he continued. "I do not quite understand why Vulcans hold such prejudices towards the human race, and why it is so necessary to voice that opinion."_

_"Did they make a comment about your human half?" Serena asked, trying to make a connection between the conversation they were having and recent events._

_"If it were simply about me, I might have accepted the position at the Vulcan Science Academy. However, those were not the words of choice for the Council." Spock answered sharply._

_"They insulted your mother." Serena reasoned._

_"Precisely, and because I have struck back at the Council by not accepting my seat, I have offended my father."_

_"But was he not also offended by the comments they were making about your mother?" Serena would have hoped that Sarek would have stood up for his wife._

_Spock's jaw clenched slightly at her question, but his voice remained steady. "No, if he were to speak out against the Council for such a comment, he would have been giving into an emotional response. This is exactly the reason why I have offended him so."_

_"Spock, I'm sure he'll come around. He probably was expecting you to take the seat. He is just shocked right now and doesn't know what to do. I'm sure he understands your response. After all, he loves your mother…"_

_"But he doesn't." Spock stated, interrupting her._

_"What?" She questioned, not sure what he was referring to._

_"My father doesn't love my mother." He responded._

_"Spock, you don't know…"_

_"But I do." He interrupted her once again. "I once asked him why he married her." He explained. "It wasn't because of love, but because of logic."_

_Serena stared at his face before she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. She knew he wouldn't return the embrace, but it didn't bother her. "He loves her Spock." She whispered to him. "I know he does."_

* * *

He never did get to tell her how right she was on the matter.

As Spock continued to try and empty his mind, he couldn't help but question himself as to why he wasn't, for lack of a better word, happy that she was finally here. Granted she didn't remember him, but what was holding him back from forcing her to remember? He had spent so much of his time wishing he had told her how he felt, and when she finally shows up, he hides in his shell?

Spock contemplated the question for quite some time, but the answer was simple enough. It was logical for him to keep his distance. He remembered very clearly the pain that he felt the day she disappeared and the years that followed. He saw the pain his father was in after the loss of his mother.

He had a routine. He had a way of getting along without her. What would happen if he let her back into his life and something were to happen to her again? Would he be able to handle the emotions a second time around?

_No_. His mind answered for him without hesitation.

And he knew the answer was right. He would not be able to move on if past events were to repeat themselves.

_Why do these emotions have to be so complicating?_ His mind questioned, but Spock couldn't offer a logical explanation. He had never been able to.

* * *

She tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind disturbed once again by dreams, but the dream she now found herself in was not the same as the usual nightmares that plagued her. This dream was different.

It held an eerie atmosphere. It was peaceful and disturbing all at once. The feelings that surrounded the dream were ones of sorrow and confusion. One thing that sent her mind whirling was the fact that she couldn't rationalize why it all seemed so familiar.

* * *

_Serenity glanced at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a desert, but she couldn't figure out why. She began to walk in one direction, hoping to find someone to explain what was going on. When she clearly was getting nowhere in the direction she was headed, she turned on her heels and ran straight into a brick wall. Or, she thought it was a brick wall. As her eyes gazed upwards, she quickly realized that she was staring at a man._

_"Mr. Spock?" She questioned skeptically, wondering why he of all people would be there._

_"Serena." He said plainly._

_She stared at him. "I already explained to you, that is not my name. My name is Serenity." She told him slightly annoyed. Surely a Vulcan could remember that little bit of information._

_"But it used to be your name." Spock said in response._

_Serenity didn't know exactly what to say. He didn't make any sense. "Used to be?" She questioned. No other thought or reply could come to her mind._

_He simply nodded and in an instant the scenery changed. They were on a hill with the most amazing view. They were still in a desert, but they were surrounded by boulders. As Serenity took in every detail, her eyes fell on two small children who were resting on a blanket, looking out at the rising stars. They were discussing various theories on the universe and its creation._

_She studied the young blonde girl. She looked a great deal like herself. In fact, Serenity was convinced that this was her as a child, but her surroundings made no sense. Her eyes drifted to the boy that was next to her younger self. His hair was neatly cut, and his face held no emotion, though his eyes held a small sparkle. Serenity's eyes drifted to his ears and notice they were pointed._

_Her eyes shot up to Spock who was standing right near the children. "Is that…" she began, but couldn't seem to finish the question._

_Spock only nodded, knowing exactly what she was inquiring about. He slowly approached her and took her hand in his. A shot of recognition ran through her body as their skin made contact. She looked up into his face and could see his eyes pleading with her._

_"Remember me." He told her, but this only served to confuse her more._

_"I don't understand." She responded, not entirely sure where this was going._

_"I'm not that strong." He stated. "The emotions, the pain, it is too much for me to handle. I will push you away, but I need you to remember so that I can be whole again. So that _we _can be whole again."_

_Something about his last sentence struck something deep within Serenity, but she couldn't remember what. Everything around her was fading so quickly. The land began to shake. She looked around and noticed the ground caving in as the world was being destroyed._

_She looked to Spock, but he was vanishing right before her eyes. His voice echoing the words "please, remember me" as everything was consumed by darkness._

* * *

Serenity shot up in bed, crying out in agony at what she had just witnessed. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to make sense of the new dream. None of it seemed logical to her, but she couldn't help but feel that it was important.

She just couldn't understand why she would have a dream about Spock in that context. Why did she see them together as children? She remembered her peaceful childhood very vividly and there were no Vulcans in the picture.

Perhaps it was an effect of all the changes that were going on around her. Spock, after all, was the last person she saw before she went to sleep. Perhaps it was only natural for her to dream about him.

No matter how much she tried to reason it out, she simply knew that it was more than that. However, she didn't have time to contemplate on the matter for another moment. The very same Vulcan that was occupying her thoughts was due any moment. She had to get ready or else she would be late.

* * *

At 7:30am, there was a sharp knock on Serenity's door.

"Come in!" Serenity yelled, and Spock soon entered her room.

She looked at him through her mirror as she finished off the last bun on her head. She had to control the blush that threatened to spill over on her cheeks. She couldn't get over the fact that she had a dream about him, but she would have to push the dream aside for now. It would not do well to make their first real encounter exceedingly awkward.

"I'm almost ready." Serenity stated as she put in the last hairpin to hold up her hairstyle.

"I have an itinerary set for the tour today. Would you care to hear it so you may edit it to your liking?"

Serenity chuckled at his comment. "So long as it involves food and getting to know the ship a bit better, I'm fine with whatever you can dish out." She turned to face him and offered a sincere smile.

Spock nodded stiffly at her response. "Are you ready to begin?" He questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Serenity already could tell that she was going to like this timeline. All you had to do was press a button and **BAM**, food was in front of you! How awesome was that? Then again, once she really thought about it, she realized it might not be such a good thing. She would probably gain weight like crazy. This thought lingered in her mind for all of five seconds before she dismissed it and didn't care; she had food at the push of a button.

She followed Spock throughout the mess hall until they finally reached a secluded table where McCoy and one other already sat.

Serenity gave a big smile to McCoy before she sat down beside him. McCoy blushed slightly at her forwardness, but returned the smile nonetheless. Spock sat down across from Serenity and kept a close eye on the two.

"I trust you slept well, Ms. Moon?" McCoy questioned politely.

"Please, call me Serenity. I slept as well as can be expected in such a new environment. I'm hoping that I will adjust better in the days to come." She answered. McCoy only nodded at her response, knowing that it would probably take some time for her body to become accustomed to her surroundings.

Serenity's eyes glanced over at the other figure who was sitting at the table. He looked quite young and appeared as if he were trying to hide from her curious gaze. Spock noticed her wandering eyes and decided to answer her curiosity. "This is Ensign Chekov. He works on the bridge."

Chekov glanced up nervously at Serenity and gave a small smile as his face lit up in flames. Serenity had to hold in the chuckle that dared to escape. He was just so cute the way he looked at her. She held out her hand, which he hesitantly took. "I'm Serenity. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Chekov."

"Ple…Pleasure is all mine." He stuttered out in a thick Russian accent as he shook her hand. Soon, others began to join the table. Serenity recognized one, whom she later learned to be Captain Kirk, as one of the men that was on the planet where she first arrived. She was properly introduced to everyone. She met the pilot, Sulu; the xenolinguist Uhura; and the engineer Scotty. They all welcomed her with a smile and genuine curiosity, but Uhura's aura wasn't quite as welcoming as the others. Serenity noticed that she kept passing glances between her and Spock before she finally sat down and kept her eyes fixated on her own plate.

"So," Kirk began, "you literally fell from heaven, didn't you?" He offered Serenity a wink and a slight smirk as he leered at her. Serenity could only roll her eyes at the Captain's advances. She remembered McCoy warning her about this very same thing, but she couldn't be offended by his openness. Something about it reminded her of Seiya.

"I don't know about heaven sir, but I fell from somewhere. The real question here is why?" She responded, ignoring the cheesy pickup line.

"And you have asked the million dollar question!" Kirk exclaimed, glad she was getting right down to the point. His eyes roamed over her frame for what seemed like the thousandth time. Each glance she proved to get more beautiful. He began to wonder if she was even human.

McCoy and Spock noticed the way the Captain was trying to hit on Serenity, and it was not appreciated. They each had to bite their tongues and clench their fists before they said or did something that ended with them getting fired and placed in prison.

While Kirk would never waste a moment to flirt with a beautiful woman, he still had second thoughts about this one in particular. Spock seemed to trust her, and normally he trusted Spock's opinion, but this was his ship and crew he was dealing with. He could never be too cautious.

"So, Serenity, who are you?" Kirk asked, deciding to raise the question that was on everyone's mind.

Serenity hesitated for a moment; an action that immediately had Spock's eyes glued on her. "I am simply a girl who apparently is from another time that is more than likely in your past. I'm not exactly sure how I got here."

"Where are you from?" Kirk asked, not letting up on the questions just yet.

"Japan." She answered quickly. After all, it was the truth. Before destiny took her life away, she was raised in Japan. Well, aside from being raised on the Moon, but that didn't count at this moment.

"You do not possess the physical attributes of someone of Japanese descent." Spock quickly responded. Serenity's eyes fell on him, and she felt like slapping him for bringing that up. She was well aware that she didn't, she just hoped people would assume she was adopted or something.

"My parents were Americans who lived in Japan." She lied. Last thing she needed was for these people to chuck her out into space because she wasn't trustworthy enough.

"Really, that's interesting." Kirk responded, not entirely satisfied, but before he could question her any further McCoy interrupted him.

"Leave the girl alone Jim; she just got here. Lord knows she's been through enough as it is. Besides, I couldn't even get an age out of her. What makes you think you'll get much more than that?" McCoy stated jokingly.

Serenity laughed along with him, thankful that he took some of the pressure off of her. "You should know that it's not polite to ask a woman's age, Leonard." Serenity responded back, hoping to continue the lighthearted conversation as opposed to the route Kirk wished to take.

McCoy smirked at the girl. "Come on, you couldn't be more than twenty-three." He gave her a small wink at the end of his comment.

Serenity chuckled at the age reference, but it was a very dark laugh. It caught everyone at the table off guard. "You'd be surprised" was all she could say in response before she allowed her eyes to focus on the food in front of her.

Silence fell upon the table. No one knew exactly how to follow up on Serenity's last comment, so they all went to the comfort of eating.

Serenity silently berated herself for having such a reaction, but it was almost out of instinct. She knew that Kirk and the others would want to know more about her. It was only natural. She was, after all, on their ship. They were taking a big risk in carting her around with them; trusting that she wouldn't try and overtake them. Not that she looked like that much of a threat, but she was sure that Kirk and everyone else knew that looks were deceiving. They were traveling out in space for goodness sake; of course they knew this tidbit of information.

Serenity's mind came to a screeching halt as she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She looked up and her blue eyes quickly clashed with dark brown eyes. Spock was staring at her intensely. It was in this moment that flashes of her dream started playing across her mind. Once again, she was met with an overwhelming feeling of recognition with him. His eyes seemed so familiar to her. She had no idea how long they gaped at each other, but soon she noticed the others cleaning up their mess. She quickly broke the eye contact and followed suit.

As she deposited her waste properly, she couldn't help but inwardly sigh at the long day that awaited her with this Vulcan.

* * *

**And there's another chapter! Again, apologies for taking so long to come out with it, but I hope to be updating more frequently in the future. A Different Kind of Hero is my next target for update, so be on the look out! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	6. Sha'es

**Hello All! I know, I know. Ages and ages since I last update, but I have not forgotten these stories. What can I say? Law school, summer, preparing for a trip to France, and…writing a book :-). This chapter took me some time to write, but the next chapter is coming along nicely, and I hope to have it out to you soon (next week). Hope there are still some faithful readers of mine out there! Thanks so much to all those that have read, reviewed, and added this story to your list! You are what keeps me coming back to finish what I've started!**

**Side note: If you have sent me a message, my apologies for not responding to you. They redid the system on fanfiction and so all my messages were deleted in the process, which made me slightly angry because I do try and respond to everyone that sends me a message. If you still have questions or comments, feel free to send me a new message and I will get back to you as soon as I can :-)**

**Translation for this chapter is "Identity."**

**As the story turns…..**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sha'es**

Throughout the day all she could do was look at him, the memory of her dream still so vivid in her mind. He had to be aware of her eyes constantly watching him, but she didn't care. All she could see was him begging her to remember him.

_Remember him_. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Her life was one surprise after another. Did he really know her? Was there something else about her past that she simply was not remembering? Could she handle any more memories being awakened?

While she couldn't explain it something inside her pulsated when she was around him. It was as if a new life had been reawakened in her. Something that brought meaning to her existence. This thought stopped her in mid-step.

Spock immediately stopped the moment he no longer felt her beside him. He turned to her and observed as she stared at the floor, completely lost in thought. What he would give to know what she was thinking. This woman was but a shadow to the one he knew before. Something about her had changed so drastically. She seemed so afraid.

_But of what?_ He questioned himself.

Serenity's eyes continued to stare at the floor. She was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to die with Chaos. That's how it was meant to happen. So how did she end up living? How did she end up here?

She moved her hand subconsciously to her chest. Did her starseed bring her here? Her eyes lifted from the floor and immediately met Spock's intense stare. Her eyes, however, never broke his. They held onto his gaze, hoping to find the answer. She felt her emotions stir deep within her and she clutched onto the material of her shirt. She was so afraid. Why did she have to feel again? How could she? She was not normal. She was never normal. She didn't even know what these feelings were; all she knew was that they were amazingly strong.

Spock was frozen to the spot. He was unaware of what was going on within her, but he knew that it was something concerning him. Aside from obviously staring at him, Spock felt as if there was something within her calling out to him specifically, asking for help. He couldn't help her; he couldn't even help himself. After all that he's been through, he has still yet to learn how to express his heart.

Regardless of his previous decision to keep his distance, Spock couldn't control the feeling of hope that crossed his eyes when he began to see recognition in hers.

_Is she starting to remember me…_

"Serenity!" McCoy shouted down the corridor, breaking the trance between the two souls.

Spock had to bite his lip to keep from screaming at McCoy. His eyes quickly focused on the doctor, a hint of annoyance hidden behind them.

"Was there a purpose in the raised volume of your voice, Doctor?" Spock snapped. Serenity was a bit shocked by the change in his tone, but McCoy didn't seem to notice.

"Oh shut your trap you green-blooded hobgoblin." McCoy bit back, amusement behind his voice. Serenity reasoned that this must be their normal exchange. McCoy's eyes fell to hers. "I noticed you were heading in the direction of Medical Bay. I thought I may accompany you seeing as how I am the chief medical doctor."

"And speaking of being a doctor, shouldn't you be doing the job you're paid for?" Spock questioned. Now Serenity could hear the slightest bit of humor behind the Vulcan's voice.

McCoy shook his head. "Ignore him. He never learned the importance of having a social life outside of work." McCoy placed his hand on Serenity's lower back and began to lead her towards Medical Bay.

While Spock's face was as stone cold as ever, he was fuming on the inside. McCoy had the nerve to place his hands on _his_ mate.

Spock blinked a couple of times at that last thought. His _mate_. He needed to stop himself now. He couldn't allow himself to think of her like that. His eyes focused on McCoy and Serenity making their way into the doctor's comfort zone. Spock reluctantly followed, more determined now to keep his distance from the girl.

Serenity observed her surroundings. Last time she was in here, she wasn't exactly in the best state of mind. It really was one of the most advanced medical facilities she had ever seen. Then again, she hadn't seen many because she never really needed medical attention.

It was quite empty, except for a few patients. Serenity's eyes fell on one man who looked as if death was written all over him. McCoy noticed where her eyes had wandered.

"Ah, cancer. Isaiah was exposed to heavy amounts of uranium while exploring an unknown planet. There's no hope for him. The cancer is everywhere." McCoy's voice was solemn. Serenity could tell it was difficult for him to lose a patient.

"He has a family waiting for him back on Earth." The doctor let out a frustrated sigh before his attention was turned to Chekov who had just walked into the room.

Serenity watched as McCoy and Spock became engrossed in conversation with Chekov. No doubt the subject concerned the Enterprise. Her eyes fell back to the dying man in front of her. She touched his arm gently, and when she was sure no one was looking, she cleansed his body.

Slowly, the dying man's heart rate began to increase. Silence fell in the room as McCoy's eyes were now fixated on the man. Spock, however, focused his attention on Serenity. She was standing beside the man and was looking down at him. He had a sinking feeling she was behind this.

Spock knew Isaiah's history. He had been on the unknown planet with him, but being half Vulcan, the uranium didn't affect him the same way. He was there with McCoy trying to find some cure, but it seems even after all these years there were still issues curing cancer, especially when so advanced. But here, before his eyes, this man's vitals were returning to normal, as if some miracle had occurred.

Serenity's eyes focused on the man long enough to be sure that the disease had left his body before her eyes quickly found his. The Vulcan was staring intently at her, and she soon realized that he was aware of her part in the instant healing of this man. She, however, ignored him and turned her attention to McCoy, smiling at his reaction.

"It's a miracle." She stated simply.

Before McCoy could even respond to her comment, Spock said "indeed" in a somewhat sarcastic tone before walking towards the exit.

"I believe that concludes your tour of the ship Ms. Moon. Should you require further information on the ship, Dr. McCoy is an adequate source." He made his way through the door, but not before Serenity could call out to him.

"And what of those books, Mr. Spock? The ones concerning Vulcan?" Spock stiffened at the question, but did not turn around. "They can be found in the ship's records" was his sharp reply before the Vulcan made his quick escape.

Serenity was left staring at the door trying to figure out what just happened. It seemed as if, with every passing second, Spock was pulling further and further away from her. His mannerisms getting colder and colder.

"Don't mind him." McCoy said, interrupting her thought process. "He's nothing but a pain in the ass sometimes." The doctor scoffed.

Serenity giggled. "You say that doctor, but I have some strange feeling that you would miss the dear Vulcan should anything happen to him."

McCoy laughed loudly at the statement as he started running some tests on his newly healed patient who was still unconscious. "You know, you're probably right, but you better not tell the green-blooded hobgoblin I said that."

Serenity laughed even harder at this statement. "Don't worry doctor, your secret affection is safe with me."

The Medical Bay was filled with laughter before McCoy asked in hoarse voice, "how many times do I need to tell you to call me Leonard?" A smile was written on his face as he stared at the beautiful girl.

"Leonard…Leo." Serenity said with mirth behind her voice.

Every trace that was on McCoy's face of a smile disappeared as he said in a very serious voice, "no, it's Leonard." His face was straight for all of five seconds before the pair was in another fit of giggles.

When they were finally able to catch their breath, McCoy's eyes fell on her face. He began to study it. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her cheeks glowed from all the laughter, as if it had been years since she had last laughed. Her eyes were the most amazing feature about her. While at first glance they may seem dull and lacking any form of sparkle, when you look deeply into them you see the wisdom, pain, and love that envelops her. They are a glimpse into the mystery that surrounds her.

McCoy blinked. He had never thought that intently on another human being, not even his demon ex-wife. What did that mean about his feelings for the girl?

McCoy could hear Kirk's voice in the back of his head talking about Serenity being _the_ girl in Spock's past, but judging by his recent actions, it was clear that there was nothing there between them.

McCoy took a breath and decided to go out on a limb. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked.

Serenity paused for a moment before saying "sure."

McCoy smiled brightly and she couldn't help but return the smile. She was happy. She enjoyed McCoy's company, but what she couldn't figure out was why _his_ face was the first to come to her mind? Why not Mamoru? Or even Seiya? Why him?

_This isn't right._

* * *

Spock quickly made his way to his private quarters to think on what he had just witnessed. He was no fool. It would be entirely illogical to think that after all this time that Isaiah was able to heal instantly. The only logical conclusion to come to was that there was something or someone else involved in the healing process. That someone else was more than likely her, and even if it wasn't, this is something that should be brought to the Captain's attention.

Spock paused. Could he really risk telling the Captain what he witnessed? Could he risk her getting left behind on another planet just so she can be transported back to Earth likely to never see him again?

_But that's what you want, isn't it?_

Spock blinked at that thought. Was it what he wanted? How could he, after so many years of searching for her, cast her away from him never to cross paths again?

There was a war going on within him. Why did he have to be a child of two worlds? Why must every decision he has to make with regards to his personal life be so difficult?

Spock's fist slammed against the wall. He wanted to scream, but he contained the urge. He knew he needed to report the suspicious activity to the Captain. He didn't have an option. It was his duty as First Officer. He needed to let her go. He needed to welcome his Vulcan heritage and let the emotions go. He didn't want to hurt again.

* * *

Spock made his way down to the cafeteria to receive his necessary sustenance for the evening. He wondered briefly whether she would be sitting at the table with the bridge crew, but his thought process was interrupted when his eyes fell on her and McCoy eating…alone.

A fire lit within him. His fist clenched as he tried to keep his face neutral. What did he care anyway if she was with McCoy? He wanted to forget her.

He wasn't in control of his body as he slowly made his way within hearing range of the two. He couldn't deny that he was exceedingly curious about their conversation. He justified his un-Vulcan behavior on the fact that he was still gathering information on the recent incident in Medical Bay concerning Serenity.

As he got closer to their table, he finally was able to hear what was being said, but what he heard caused him to stop suddenly.

* * *

Serenity was smiling and laughing in all the appropriate places. She was interested in what McCoy had to say, but her mind just couldn't stop thinking about him, and before she knew it, she was daydreaming….

"_I hope you don't mind vegetable casserole, Serena." The dark haired woman said to the small blonde girl sitting at the table with a small black haired boy. Serenity had seen these children before, but the woman she had not. As she studied her, nothing at all seemed familiar except for one feature, her eyes, but Serenity couldn't place where she had seen those eyes before._

"_Sounds good to me, Mrs. Sarek!" The girl stated with a grin._

_The boy fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Vegetable casserole has always been acceptable before mother. Based on that there is no reason for you to think it would be unacceptable now."_

"_Oh Spock, I'm just trying to make sure our guest is comfortable. The food here isn't exactly known for its flavor." The woman said, cutting her eyes playfully at her son who seemed unaffected except for a slight smirk that appeared at the edge of his mouth. "I believe, mother, that Serena has become accustomed to the subtle flavors that can be found in Vulcan food."_

"_Spock." Serena said in a warning tone as she eyed the boy. "You know sometimes it is not cool to be like that."_

_Spock stared at her in confusion. "Like what?"_

"_Like a Vulcan, duh." She giggled and Spock's eyes lit up at the sound. The playful banter soon came to an end when a tall man walked into the room. Serenity held her breath. He looked exactly like Spock, but much more harsh._

_The little girl looked towards the ground and kept silent, while the little boy seemed to sit taller in his seat. The man nodded towards the woman before he exited the room only to enter another one across the house._

_When the coast was clear, Serena let out a sigh. "He hates me." She said in a gloomy voice._

_The woman rushed to her side. "No he doesn't honey. Trust me when I say that he is grateful for your friendship with our son. The thing is he is just not use to conveying that. He is full Vulcan after all, so being pleasing to humans isn't exactly his forte, but he has his moments." The woman stared off into space as if to remember a fond memory._

"_Mother, we do not need too much additional information on you and father." Spock's voice interrupted her thoughts as she blinked and blushed. She gave Serena a quick hug before she resumed cooking._

_Spock looked to Serena. "While my father is not as sociable as I am…" Serena snorted at the comment, but Spock chose to ignore it "…he does not hate you. For one he does not have such emotional reactions, and two he was the one that wanted to invite you over the first time you came here. He also continually suggests to invite you because of the friendship we share and because it brings my mother happiness to have another human around."_

_Serena's eyes widened. "I never knew that."_

"_You never asked." Spock said with mirth in his eyes._

"_Hey! That's my line." Serena hit him slightly as she smiled at him._

_Serenity smiled at the interaction, but was taken aback when the boy's eyes found hers. "Don't you see? You have to remember Serena."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. My name isn't Serena." Serenity said in a whisper. "I don't know any of this."_

"_Remember…"_

"Serenity." McCoy's face showed concern as he tried to regain the girl's attention. Her eyes blinked a couple of times before she was finally brought back to reality. She blushed at being caught daydreaming.

"Forgive me Leonard. I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Serenity's eyes finally focused on McCoy's face, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'd imagine not." McCoy said returning the smile. "It must be a lot to take in. With the change in you surroundings, it would only be natural for your sleeping pattern to be affected."

Serenity nodded at his logic. "Yes. That and I've been having these strange dreams."

"What are they about?" McCoy asked out of curiosity.

Serenity adverted her eyes from McCoy's and stared at her food. She began to play with it before she said, "Leonard, do you ever feel that everything you've known could have been a lie? Have you ever felt like you were placed in one life but meant for another?"

Silence met her ears. She quickly looked up to make sure McCoy was still listening to her, but her eyes didn't meet McCoy's pale blue eyes. Instead they met very dark emotional brown eyes. The same eyes the woman in her daydream had.

"Mr. Spock." She whispered. He continued to stare at her before he gave her a curt nod in response. Silence surrounded them. McCoy's eyes switched between the two people, and he realized then that there was no hope in catching Serenity's interest. She didn't belong with him.

The silence stretched on before Serenity cleared her throat. "Would you care to join us Mr. Spock?" Before Spock could decline the invitation, his body on its own will sat down next to her.

His mind was reeling. What she had just said was similar to what she had said the day she left him. The day she disappeared in his arms. He couldn't think of anything to say. All he could do was stare.

Serenity blushed under his stare. She searched her mind for something to say. "So, Mr. Spock, you told me where to find the resources on the planet Vulcan, but I find that I would love to hear the story of the planet from an actual Vulcan. Would you care to tell me even just a little bit about your home?"

Spock paused for a moment before he decided to quench some of her curiosity. "There is not much to tell. It was a dry planet that inhabited people much like myself. Our race use to be one of emotion, but we turned from that way to one of logic to prevent all the violence that was happening due to our need to be emotionally driven."

"And here we go with the emotions." McCoy mumbled. Serenity smiled at McCoy before she turned her attention back to Spock. "No emotion. That must be incredibly dull." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Not at all. There is some satisfaction that comes along with one being able to control his carnal instincts." Spock answered before he continued with his description of Vulcan. "It was an older planet, much more so than Earth. It, however, was destroyed in an attack by a rogue Romulan." Spock's voice remained passive and unchanged as he relayed the events of the past.

"You speak of it so calmly. It was your home planet and yet no emotion enters even your voice when you talk about its destruction." Serenity stated almost offended by his lack of emotion.

"It is something of the past. There is nothing I can do to change it, and there is nothing gained by me dwelling on it." Spock answered quickly in defense.

Serenity shook her head. "While it is disheartening to hear that, I cannot think any less of you for it. I understand what it's like to lose a home and to become numb to its emotional effect." Her eyes stared off into the distance…afraid of meeting his.

Spock couldn't say anything. He was too busy wondering what was going on inside of her head. What was she talking about? What other life did she lead? What life was she meant for?

McCoy knew at this point his presence was completely forgotten at the table, but he didn't let it get to him. He was too busy enjoying the show. Serenity seemed to be getting under Spock's skin, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"I know you still feel pain though." Serenity continued. "It is clear in your eyes even if your voice remains so calm and unchanged." Her eyes found his face. She had to bite back a giggle as she saw he was slightly offended by her comment. "You shouldn't be angered by my statement. You display a lot of emotion in your eyes."

McCoy began to laugh. "Are you sure we're looking at the same pair of eyes on the same Vulcan?"

Serenity smiled as she continued to study the now frozen man sitting beside her. "While his mannerisms are very Vulcan, his eyes are very human. Strange. Are all Vulcan eyes like this?"

Spock stood up abruptly. It startled Serenity. She began to ask him what was wrong, but he had left before she could even get a word out. She looked to McCoy, both shock and anger written on her face at Spock's reaction to her statement. "What's his problem?"

McCoy sighed, almost embarrassed by Spock's behavior. He couldn't get over that the Vulcan would act in such a manner. Had she hit a nerve? He looked at the girl before he decided to tell her some information she might not have already known. "No, not all Vulcan eyes are like his. You see, Spock, well…" McCoy paused, wondering if it was his place to tell her, but he rationalized that she would find out eventually "…he's half human. His mother was from Earth."

* * *

"_Haha! You can try and be as sneaky and clever all you want Spock, but I know what goes on through your head better than you realize." Serena giggled as she made her next move on the chessboard._

_Spock's face did not change as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, how would you be able to tell what is going through my mind when my own mother has difficulties in doing so?"_

"_Oh, I don't think she has any difficulties. I think you just believe she does, but in reality she knows you better than you probably know yourself." Spock's interest peaked at this statement and he stopped focusing on the chessboard. His full attention was now on the girl who sat in front of him. "Explain."_

"_Your eyes." She said with a smile. "They give away all those little emotions you try so hard to hide."_

_Laughter could be heard in the background as Spock's mother walked into the room. "Forgive me Spock, but that is a feature that you inherited from me." Serena's laughter joined his mothers, and Spock became slightly worried that his every thought was displayed on his face for all this time without his knowledge. As if answering his thoughts, Serena patted his arm. "Don't worry though, only the best of us can tell what's really going on behind those gorgeous eyes."_

_A green blush stained his cheeks as he made the next move on the chessboard. Serena's eyes began to sparkle. "Checkmate!" She moved her piece in the correct position and successfully beat the Vulcan._

_Spock's mom clapped. "Haha! I do love your company Serena. It helps keep Spock in check, no pun intended."_

_Serenity smiled at the interaction. They all seemed so comfortable around each other. _

_Just then things began to shake. The ground began to cave in as Spock's mom's face lit up in worry. She reached out to her son, but there was no time. She screamed as the ground swallowed her whole. Her body falling into darkness._

Serenity shot up drenched in sweat. Another dream. Another damn dream about the same children, the same family, the same Vulcan. She got out of bed and began to pace the room. Why did she keep having these dreams? Why were they always about him? She couldn't ignore the coincidence any longer. She needed to talk to him about it. Maybe then she could get some decent rest.

But how was she going to talk to him about it? He was so emotionally constipated. Not to mention he had been avoiding her for about a week. Ever since she had made the comment about his human eyes. She had no idea he was half human, but she should have figured out that little detail through the dreams. The thing was, she didn't know how accurate these dreams were. Was she really the little girl? Did those things really happen?

She began to dress for the day as she thought of him. He frustrated her to no end. His lack of emotion and lack of feeling. She couldn't make sense of a culture that prized that. Sure, she had her on difficulty in feeling lifeless. She had difficulty relating her own emotion, but she was justified in doing so. If she felt too much it would kill her. What kind of pain had he, or the Vulcan race for that matter, gone through to just wipe out emotion. To just wipe out any trace of individuality.

Serenity stopped herself. She shouldn't make such assumptions or even think herself justified when someone else isn't. She didn't know the whole story. Perhaps if she did things would make sense. Perhaps if she did, she could find out who she really was.

* * *

They all gathered for breakfast as normal. Conversation was slow and consisted of the same chitchat that had surrounded this group of people since Serenity first arrived on this ship. She, however, was not focused on them. It did not miss her attention that Spock was not only ignoring her, but also everyone at the table. He was lost in his own world. She hoped that she would be able to get him alone to ask him about the dreams. That is if he would give her the time to do so.

After he had finished eating Spock cleared his place and headed towards the bridge. Not one word spoken. Uhura looked towards Serenity as if to enquire about the odd behavior. Serenity simply shrugged her shoulders as she continued eating.

Uhura and Serenity had begun to strike up a civilized friendship. It was nice to speak with another woman while being in the presence of so many men on board the Enterprise. Still, Uhura didn't get too close to her. Serenity related this to Uhura's feelings for Spock.

The two women cleared up their mess and began to head towards the bridge. They were laughing about the infamous Captain Kirk before Spock came out of the bridge. He nodded towards both of them before he headed down the hallway.

Uhura shook her head. "I don't know what you've done, but it's amazing."

Serenity looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The way he looks at you. I never thought I'd see him stare at another living creature the way he stares at you. It's as if no one else exists." Uhura gave her a sad smile before she walked into the bridge.

Serenity's eyes glanced down the hallway and noticed Spock getting in the elevator. She ran towards him, determined to get a moment alone. Just as the doors were about to close, she hit the button and was able to jump on with him. Her presence made him tense up, but he tried to pay her no attention. That is until she hit the stop button.

"Mr. Spock." Serenity began, but she was interrupted. "Is there a reason you have stopped this elevator? You are aware that I have work that needs to be done." Spock snapped at her.

Serenity stepped back from the man before giving him a glare. "Look, this will only take a second, and there is no need to be so rude." Spock said nothing in return. He simply stared at her as if asking for her to continue. Serenity was almost waiting to hear his foot tap to show his impatience.

"I've been having these…dreams. Dreams that just don't make any sense. I see you, but as a child." Spock hit the button, allowing the elevator to continue on its journey. "I am not a dream interpreter." He stated with anger in his voice.

Serenity hit the stop button again. "No, you're not, but these dreams are about you and I don't know why. Not only you, but also of me." She said in frustration, determined to make him listen. "We are children together on what I assume to be Vulcan. I would write it off as some coincidence, but I have them every night. Each night a new dream. Each night a different memory or what looks like a memory. I don't know how accurate they are or if they are just nonsense."

"That's exactly what they are, nonsense." Spock clipped at her, showing his discomfort of the situation. He hit the button once more. He had to get out of there. "It is not possible for you and I to have the same childhood memories. We clearly have never met before."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked in desperation. "Is there something I'm missing?" The door to the elevator opened. Serenity didn't even notice that he had hit the button again.

Spock quickly walked out of the elevator. "Leave me alone, Serena." And with that he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Serenity to wonder what exactly he was hiding from her.

**And there's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and I cannot wait for the next chapter. It shall be one hell of a chapter, or at least I hope. As always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	7. Sov masu

**Hello All! I know, it's been ages, but here is another update FINALLY! This chapter took awhile to write. Partially because I was busy and partially because I wanted to get it right. I'm sure you'll understand once you read it. I'm happy with the way it turned out. Still working on this story and **_**The Forgotten Prophecy**_**. I'm also working on another story that will be told in three parts called **_**Broken Wings**_**. It will be a cross between Trinity Blood and Sailor Moon, and I've already written a lot for it. So, be on the lookout for that. Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed! It's because of you that I keep coming back.**

**Translation to the chapter title is: Rain**

**As the story turns…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sov-masu**

_Serena_. That name again. Serenity rocked back and forth on the legs of the chair in her room. She couldn't even think straight.

_Serena_. He clearly was hiding something. Why did he insist on calling her by that name? Not only in the waking world, but in the dream world as well?

Serenity grabbed her head. How was she to deal with these conflicts? These emotions? There was a reason she isolated herself for so long. Now it appears that her isolation did nothing to change her true nature. That stupid, caring nature of hers. Why couldn't she simply walk away from the situation? From these people? From him?

Before she could even allow her mind to drift down that path, a buzz came at the door.

"It's open." She called out. She couldn't help the skip in her heart. The small hope that it might be _him_.

* * *

_Serena_. How could he have been so stupid? The Vulcan fought the urge to bang his head against the wall in his quarters.

"Well, if she didn't know I was hiding something before, she certainly does now." He said to no one in particular.

With each passing day, it was growing harder to avoid her. To fight the urge to be around her every waking moment. Each moment apart was ripping his soul in two. He needed his mate.

Spock blinked rapidly at that last thought. He really did need to get her off this ship. He was getting too weak. But how? He thought logically about the situation. He knew they were heading to a safe Class M planet for some shore leave. Perhaps they could leave her there. From there she could be transported back to Earth. Surely she wanted to be somewhere other than a spaceship? But what if she wouldn't stay on the planet willingly? What if she still wanted answers from him? More than likely, this would be the case knowing her.

Spock's mouth twitched involuntarily at the memory of her stubbornness. As soon as the twitch was there, it was gone. His stone cold face back in place.

No, he wouldn't allow her to remain on the ship.

Spock quickly left his quarters to go to the one man whose orders she wouldn't ignore.

* * *

Serenity's hopes were crushed when Kirk walked through the door. His blue eyes made contact with hers, and he gave her a devilish smile before he walked into the room, making himself comfortable on her bed.

Serenity's eyes bugged at his boldness, but Kirk could only smirk in return.

"Hello Angel." Kirk said in a sultry voice. "Care to join me over here?" He patted the spot next to him on the bed. An exaggerated wink was added for extra emphasis.

All Serenity could do was open and close her mouth. She had no idea what to say in response, and she was certain she looked like a fish the way she was gaping.

Kirk held his serious/sultry look for a moment longer before he busted out laughing. Serenity could only stare at him in confusion, which made Kirk laugh even harder. " I was only kidding Sere." Kirk choked out.

Once realization hit her, Serenity marched over to Kirk and punched him in the arm.

"Oww!" He faked. Serenity couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She toppled over onto the bed next to Kirk clutching her belly.

Kirk slightly threw his arm over her. "Haha! I knew I could get you into bed." He failed miserably at trying to hide the snicker in his voice. Serenity rolled her eyes at him and shrugged out of his embrace.

"Yea, it's probably best we separate." Kirk said with a chuckle as he stood up from the bed. "After all, I know what Vulcans are capable of when they're angry."

"Huh?" Serenity was really confused now. She knew the Captain was only jesting, but she still couldn't understand what exactly he meant.

Kirk expected Serenity to join in on his laughter. What he hadn't expected was the puzzled look that now situated itself on her face. "Wow." He said incredulously. "You're pretty slow, aren't you?"

Serenity shot up from the bed. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Slightly offended by his words.

Kirk could only chuckle at the girl. "If you don't get it now, I suppose you never will. At least your ignorance will make this easier." Kirk's eyes didn't meet hers with the last statement.

"Make what easier?" Serenity questioned, forgetting his insulting words.

Kirk sighed as he slid his hand across his face. "What can you tell me about Isaiah?"

Serenity bit her lip. So, someone suspected her of being involved with Isaiah's recovery. Now the Captain was even more suspicious of her. What was he going to do? Surely he wouldn't kick her out into the middle of space for _saving_ one of his crewmembers? Serenity continued staring at him, not wanting to lie, but not sure how to answer his question.

Kirk looked at her. Somehow, he knew she was no threat to them, but how should he deal with unexplained magic?

Silence continued to surround them—neither sure as to how to continue this conversation. Serenity wasn't about to be the first to respond. What was she going to do? Confirm his suspicions that she was no ordinary human? Or even human at all? As the tension rose in the room she couldn't help but miss the carefree manner they were in just moments before. Regardless though of how uncomfortable it was, she would wait. She was an expert of waiting. Instead of talking, she simply watched him.

The intense stare of Serenity was too much for Kirk to bear. She was just standing there; not even flinching. He couldn't take it.

"I'll take your silence as a confirmation that you are aware of what I'm talking about. You see, his condition was quite severe, and yet it appears as if he made a full recovery. Very extraordinary if not impossible, wouldn't you think so? You were aware of the cancer, correct?"

"Most people would call that a miracle where I'm from. Do those not exist in your world?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted it.

"My world?" Kirk questioned. "What exactly do you mean by that?" He stared at the girl waiting for an answer.

"What other world would I be talking about?" Serenity questioned, still trying hard not to lie to the man in front of her. It just felt wrong. His aura reminded her too much of Seiya.

"You clearly enjoy avoiding questions, don't you?" Kirk said with a smirk.

Busted. The Captain was smarter than he looked. Serenity decided to dodge a bit longer before outright lying to him. "Captain, do you honestly believe I'm a threat to your ship?" She asked with playfulness in her eyes. She was hoping to use the natural comfort between them to her advantage.

Kirk shook his head, almost wanting to laugh at her. "I couldn't believe a sweet thing like you could be dangerous." He added a wink for good measure. "However, it doesn't matter what I personally believe." He took on a more serious tone. "I am Captain of this ship, and I have a responsibility to it as well as to the people on board. Even taking the Isaiah situation out of the equation, normally we do not allow civilians to travel with us unless approved by Starfleet."

"So, I'm getting kicked off the ship?" She groaned.

"Well, not technically. Technically meaning we're not going to boot you off in the middle of space." Serenity couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Kirk continued. "We'll be taking shore leave soon on a Class M planet. We won't be there long, just really to give the crew an extra break while we pick up some supplies. Anyway, from that planet you'll be able to be transported back to Earth. I will warn you, you will likely be questioned by Starfleet on how you got on this ship, but it shouldn't be too intense."

Serenity could only nod. She understood completely where he was coming from. It's just she didn't know exactly what she was going to do. She had no idea why she was here, but she had this strong feeling that her answer was on this ship.

Kirk must have saw the conflict written across her face, because the next thing she knew was that she was being held in strong arms. She looked up into the Captain's blue eyes and could see the comfort he offered her.

"It's alright. You should be able to return to a normal life soon enough. I will also be sure to put in a good word with Starfleet about how you were nothing but the epitome of perfection while you were with us. I'm sorry it turned out like this. I know you've only been here a short while, but you've definitely made your mark on the Enterprise."

Serenity offered him a weak smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are simply doing your job. It's just, well, what am I to do?" Serenity pulled out of his embrace. While she was grateful for his warmth, she almost wished it were someone else holding her.

His face was the first to flash through her mind at that thought. Spock. Serenity slammed her fist against the wall, startling Kirk. She couldn't believe how swept up she was in one man who was not only rude to her, but was obviously lying to her. Lying, even though she knew that somehow he was the answer to everything. He was in her dreams, and her dreams never steered her wrong. Not when Helios was in control of the dream world.

Tears of frustration flowed down her cheeks. Kirk was unsure how to respond to the situation, but she soon spoke, informing him of her thought process.

"I didn't ask to come here." She choked out. "I was suppose to finally be dead, but life keeps on going, doesn't it? It never stops. Rest never finds me." Her fists clenched tightly at her sides now. "Even if I'm sent to start another life, it doesn't absolve the fact that I am left with so many unanswered questions. I'm not sure if I can really be myself in this world, or even if I want to be myself. Hell, I don't even know myself anymore."

"I don't understand." Was all Kirk could muster after that speech.

Serenity chuckled darkly. "No, I don't suppose you would." She allowed her tear-stained features to face him. Kirk could feel the overwhelming sorrow that washed over the room, causing him to question his move in taking her off the ship.

"I'm a mess." She said, interrupting his thoughts. "You must promise to keep my lack of control in emotions a secret." She stated with a fragile smile.

"Now you're sounding like a Vulcan." He jested. However, this only caused Serenity to avert her gaze. When she gained control over her voice, she spoke in a neutral tone to the Captain. "You will have no trouble from me Captain. I will leave the ship as soon as we land. I will also be sure to stay away from the rest of the crew so as to not raise suspicion." She sighed and turned back to face him. "For now, it's time for bed."

"Serenity…" Kirk began, but was immediately cut off by the girl.

"I'm fine. I promise. I just need to figure out what I'm to do next."

It took some convincing, but Kirk finally let her be. He clearly was having an internal conflict with himself about whether or not to let her go. It was obvious he was following the advice of someone else that said she needed to be removed.

Serenity didn't have to think twice on whom that person was. It was Spock. Not only was he around for the Isaiah situation, but he also appeared to have some kind of grudge against her. She just couldn't understand why.

The more she thought about him, the more she was convinced that she had once knew him, but that didn't make any sense. How could she have _known_ him?

Honestly, she just didn't have the energy to try and figure it out. She was tired of playing games. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. It was probably best if she separated herself from this ship and from that man.

* * *

_The sound of falling rain was all around her. Her eyes were closed as she drunk in the sound. Her body completely soaked. The night air cold against her skin._

How did she get here?_ She question as she felt the rain drops on her face._

_She stood there in the peace of the rain for what seemed like ages, at least until she couldn't feel the rain on her face any longer. Her eyes opened at the presence that was now standing near her. Those deep brown eyes were there to meet her._

"_Spock." She said in a whisper._

"_I remember your face so clearly from this night." He said softly._

"_I don't understand" was all she could say in response._

_He held the umbrella over them both as he studied her face. "Why are you giving up on me?" He couldn't help but question. "Can you not see what is right before your eyes?"_

_Serenity shook her head. "I never know what you're talking about." She was prepared to argue her point, at least until the Vulcan stepped uncomfortably close to her, effectively shutting her up._

"_Serena." He breathed out. He leaned down to allow his lips to ghost over hers for a brief moment before pulling away, leaving Serenity frozen to the spot. The feeling of his lips on hers was brief and fleeting, but it was long enough to stir something deep within her. A passion and a feeling of completeness she thought to be long dead._

"_You do know what I'm talking about." He said with a small, almost invisible smirk. "You are just ignoring it."_

"_Well, can you blame me? You haven't exactly been welcoming to me." She stated in frustration. "I can't remember whatever happened between us on my own."_

"_I know. That's why I'm here to guide you through memories long forgotten." The Vulcan answered. Serenity could only stare at him, unsure of what to think about his last statement._

_Spock had to fight the small smile that threatened to escape at her look of confusion. She really was slow sometimes. He turned away from her to gaze up at the night sky._

"_You know why this night is so important to me?" He questioned as his eyes were brought back to hers. He allowed his free hand to run through her wet hair. Serenity closed her eyes at the contact. "It's because it was the first time I realized I was in love with you."_

Serenity's eyes shot open. Her mid was spinning from that dream. Today was the day that she left the ship, but she couldn't suppress the feeling that it was the wrong move.

* * *

_Today was the day._ Kirk thought to himself as he made his way to her room. The day she would leave.

She stayed true to her word. No grief was given, and since that conversation he'd had with her, no one on the ship had seen her.

Kirk checked on her from time to time, but was quickly turned away for one reason or another. She was trying and succeeding in separating herself from the people of this ship. If he hadn't seen the tears in her eyes for himself, he would swear she was Vulcan.

What bothered the Captain the most about the situation was Spock's indifference. It appeared as if her disappearance and imminent departure meant nothing to him. So strange considering it was him that persistently insisted on her removal from the ship. Kirk recalled his conversation with Spock about Serenity. The Captain had never seen his First Officer so consumed with conflicting emotions. He cared for this girl. It was clearly writing not only on his face, but also in his actions. He cared for her so much that it scared him to death. Who was she to him?

He approached Serenity's room, prepared to escort her down to the planet.

"Are you ready?" He asked when she emerged from the room.

"As I'll ever be." She stated simply.

They began to walk towards the transporter room in silence, but Kirk couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry things had to happen this way." He said.

"I already told you, you have nothing to apologize for." Serenity stated in a soft voice.

"I just wish there was a way I could help you." Serenity stopped and turned to face the man. She offered him a faint smile. "You've already done so much for me. You welcomed me on this ship and made sure I was taken care of. Your crew was also very welcoming and helpful to me. I feel like I'm much more prepared to face this "advanced" age because of you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I shall never forget your kindness." She continued walking towards the transporter room after her last sentence was made.

Kirk followed after her. "Speaking of the crew, I'm sure they would be happy to see you down on the planet before the Enterprise has to leave. I know McCoy has been worried about you."

"That won't be necessary." She said. "I appreciate the concern they show for me, but it will be much easier for me if I didn't have to say goodbye."

They stood on the platform. "Are you sure about that?" Kirk questioned, not completely convinced.

"Absolutely." She didn't even have to think about that response. She knew first hand how painful goodbyes were. She needed to make this entire experience end quickly. No need to create more memories she would have to try and forget.

They beamed down to the surface only to be greeted by the stormy weather. They were thankfully placed under a large protruding rock from the surrounding mountains, but it was clear they weren't going anywhere without getting completely drenched.

"Crap, I forgot to bring down the umbrellas." Kirk took out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. I need to be beamed back up for a second."

"Aye Captain." Came the voice from the other end. He looked over at the girl. "I'll be right back." Serenity nodded as he began to phase out.

She looked out towards the rain. Immediately her dream came to the front of her mind. Before she knew it, her feet were moving. They moved as if they had a mind of their own. The rain cascaded down her. It surrounded her. It was her reality. She didn't dare close her eyes. She wanted to wait and see. Would he find her?

Her eyes scanned the horizon. Sure enough they fell on a man standing in the distance. While the rain distorted his image, she knew automatically who it was. She didn't even have to see him. She could feel him. It was as if every nerve in her body was responding to him.

He started to make his way towards her. She watched as his face, his eyes came into view. He was holding an umbrella over his head, and as he neared her, he stretched it over to cover her as well.

Spock stared down at her. Memories flowing quickly through his mind. His hand tightened on the umbrella handle. It was taking all his self-restraint to not expose everything to her in this moment. His thoughts, fears, memories, feelings. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her what he should have told her that night in the past. That night when they were both standing under the same umbrella he was now holding. That night when he finally realized the truth.

Serenity watched his face carefully. No emotion ever crossed his features, but his eyes were burning and alive. She wondered what would cause this. What was he thinking? Her dream flashed through her mind, and she had a thought.

"We've been here before, haven't we?" She asked in a whisper.

For a moment she thought he hadn't heard her, but her thoughts were silenced as his lips came crashing to hers.

_It's you._ She thought as she allowed herself to be consumed.

**And there's the next chapter! Bit of a cliffhanger I know, but it is a good place to stop with what will be happening in the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, authors live off of reviews.**

**-Lizzy**


	8. Glan-famu

**Hello all! I know it has been ages since I have update, but I have not forgotten this story. I figured I'd get this out now as a Christmas present. Just to forewarn you, this chapter is really long compared to my usual chapter length. It was almost 20 pages in my word document. I believe y'all deserve it considering how long it has been. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! I know it has been awhile, but reviews always help inspire :-)**

**P.S. The episode that was the inspiration is called "Where No Man Has Gone Before." Of course it was from the original series.**

**Translation to the chapter title is: The Blind**

**As the story turns...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Glan-famu**

As soon as the thought "it's you" entered her mind, Spock pulled away, but the damage had already been done. Serenity now remembered everything.

He was her missing half. The puzzle piece that always eluded her. His eyes searched hers briefly for a moment. His dark orbs clouded with different emotions she couldn't distinguish. She imagined her very own eyes looked similar to his at that moment in time.

She was both overjoyed and terrified at the same moment. While she was happy to have finally found him, she was not the girl he once knew. Would he be able to accept her for the person she was now? And even if he could accept her, would she want him to? Would she want to place him in danger? Her enemy, Chaos, showed no mercy.

But Chaos was dead, wasn't it? Her hand came to rest on the place she had stabbed herself while the being was inside her. Spock watched her curiously, trying to understand her actions.

As she continued being consumed by her thoughts, she began to wonder why he had pushed her away. Why did he not try to help her to remember? In her dreams he had said he wasn't strong enough to pursue her, but what did that mean? Had he been so hurt by her disappearance? Or had he simply moved on?

As she stared into his face, she realized the answers to these questions didn't matter. He didn't know her now, and she was not sure if she wanted him to know her. She was a freak now. She didn't want to drag him into the insanity that was her life.

She loved him. Of that much she was certain. It was because she loved him that she had to walk away. It would be better if the past was simply forgotten. Sometimes love just wasn't enough.

With her realization, Serenity stepped away from Spock. It was this move that finally brought Spock out of the moment. His eyes blinked rapidly as he brought his mind back to the present situation.

He was slightly embarrassed about his loss of control. The feeling of her lips on his again was almost more than he could handle. His cheeks tinted green as he moved away from the girl. How was he going to explain his behavior? He was half-Vulcan, he should have been able to resist his urges. He didn't need to relive a past memory with a girl who would likely never remember who he was, and that was the way he wanted it, right?

As his mind focused on the warmth that still remained on his lips, he couldn't recall anymore whether he wanted her to remember him or not. He felt complete holding her, kissing her. His head shook slightly, stopping his thoughts from the trail they were going down. He needed to get away from her. He couldn't think when he was around her.

He broke eye contact and muttered an apology. Before she could respond, he was gone, taking his umbrella with him. As she watched him go, she was once again consumed by the confusion in her mind. Why did it take a kiss for her to remember everything? As the rain continued to soak her, she allowed her hands to come up and cradle her face. For a moment during the kiss, Serenity felt as if his thoughts were her thoughts. For a moment, it felt as if she saw inside him, but was that even possible?

The figure in the shadows moved forward, interrupting Serenity's thoughts. In a flash, she had turned around and placed herself in a fighting stance. It wasn't until she finally registered who was standing in front of her that she allowed her defenses to drop.

Kirk held his hands up. "I come in peace, Jet Li." He said with a chuckle. "Wow, you have amazing reflexes."

Serenity shook her head. "You scared me for a moment there. I was completely lost in my thoughts." As Kirk approached her, he handed her an umbrella, allowing her to escape the rain once again. Serenity flushed slightly as Kirk's eyes met hers.

"How long have you been back?" She questioned, dreading the answer.

Kirk paused for a moment as he thought about his answer. He did see the kiss that was shared between the two, but he thought it better to not let her know his eyes were on them. Although, the sight alone was enough to have him rethinking his decision of leaving her here.

"I just got here." He answered convincingly. "Sorry it took me so long to get the umbrellas, but I ended up talking with the head of Starfleet while I was up on the ship. It seems you will not need to be left here after all." He lied smoothly.

Serenity blinked at his revelation. "You mean, stay on the ship with the crew?" She questioned, not quite understanding his words.

"Yep. It seems Starfleet feels it would be best for us to keep an eye on you until we return you to Earth where we can take you to headquarters. Not discounting the base that is on this lovely Class M planet, but it is slightly in the middle of nowhere. A number of things can happen out here. It would be best if you remained with the Enterprise for the time being."

Serenity raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I get a say in this?" She couldn't help questioning. After what had just transpired with Spock, it would be best if they went their separate ways, especially with her now conflicting thoughts and emotions. At least this was what her mind was telling her. Her heart on the other hand…she couldn't understand why there was this subconscious pull towards the Vulcan. She never felt anything like this before. She wondered if there was something Spock wasn't telling her beyond her forgotten memories.

"Of course you get a say in it." Kirk said defensively without thinking. He paused for a second before saying, "well, not really, but hey, at least you get to hang out with us a bit more. Don't deny you've been warming up to me." He added with a wink.

Serenity rolled her eyes while giving the Captain a slight chuckle. "And if I refuse?" She asked jokingly, knowing that she would follow him back on the ship. There were still too many unanswered questions, and while she wasn't prepared to reveal to Spock who she was, she also wasn't prepared to leave him. Serenity mentally slapped herself at her inability to just accept her loneliness.

"If you refuse?" Kirk questioned with a smirk. "You won't refuse. You'd miss me too much. And if you decide to be stubborn, I'll take great pleasure in keeping you captive in my room." The lewd comment made Serenity burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's hard to imagine such an honorable Captain can have such a questionable mind." Kirk snorted at her comment. "So you think I'm honorable. Why I feel, well, honored." Kirk said as he held out his arm to the girl.

Serenity slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to where the crew was gathered on the Class M planet. "So, that's what you took away from that comment?" Serenity questioned him.

"Selective hearing." Kirk answered simply. "I keep telling Bones it's a problem, but he seems to think I do it on purpose. Of course it's a real medical condition though." He scoffed. "But enough about me, let's go celebrate with the crew."

"Celebrate? For what?" She asked with a laugh.

"That you're not leaving us just yet." He stated simply, all sense of mirth leaving his voice.

* * *

As Serenity looked around her room, she could hardly believe she was back on the Enterprise. Now that she was alone, her memories were at the forefront of her mind. She began to wonder about the people from her past. What were they doing?

As she thought about her past, she thought about her home, Vulcan. She blinked as tears filled her eyes. Spock had said Vulcan was destroyed. Who was killed in the process? What about Spock's parents? What about her parents? What about the Vulcan culture?

Serenity fell to her knees in the solitude of her room. The silence only broken by her quiet sobs. Another home, gone. Destroyed out of vengeance. She wondered if Chaos knew about her life here and had a hand in destroying this life as well.

Her tears continued to flow. While she knew Chaos was dead, she knew she would never be free from the nightmares.

It was in this state of mind that Serenity fell into a fitful sleep. Her mind confused as to who she really was behind all the memories.

* * *

_The room she was in was plain, but quite comfortable. As she studied the surrounding area, she immediately recognized where she was. Her feet started to take her to the one room she needed to see. The last place she saw before she left this world._

_Her eyes fell on the two bodies that were lying in the fairly large bed. This is the night that she disappeared from him. As the couple embraced, she watched her body disappear from Spock's arms. When she was completely gone, she studied Spock. For what seemed like an eternity, Spock just laid there, his arms wrapped around himself—eyes staring off into space._

_The silence that engulfed the room was deafening. She stepped closer to the man; it was then that she noticed the tears that leaked from his eyes. The sight startled her in a way she wasn't expecting. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him she was right here with him, but he didn't notice her presence in the room. Of course he wouldn't notice her, this scene was just a dream in her mind now._

_The silence was finally broken by the sound of Spock calling out her name._

_"Serena?" He said quietly. "Serena? This cannot be happening. It is not possible." He sat up in the bed and scanned the room. "I must be dreaming. That is the only logical explanation." He lifted himself out of the bed and began to pace the room. "It has to be a dream. I am going to wake and have one more day with her. One more chance to listen to her more clearly. One more chance to tell her I love her too." His voice becoming even more frantic with each passing sentence._

_Unaware of her presence in the room, Spock let all his barriers down as his legs crippled underneath him. "Please let this be a dream." He whispered into the empty night._

_"Can you not see why it is so hard for me?" Serenity turned towards the voice of Spock—the Spock that had always been there to walk her through her dreams. "I am half-Vulcan, but I have never felt more human in my entire life than I did on this night. I know you remember everything now. You know my upbringing. You know how opposed I am to illogical outbursts of emotions."_

_Serenity watched him as he motioned to the man on the floor. "Do you not see me now, in this moment? After such pain, after such a reaction, of course I am going to shy away from you." His eyes found hers. "You now remember." He approached her and allowed his hand to rest on her cheek. "You now realize how much I need you." His lips found hers in a feather light kiss. The small touch caused her blood to race. "I know how much you need me." He whispered against her lips as he slowly backed away. "So why are you running from me?"_

_Serenity stared at him. "I just can't Spock." She said softly._

_"Do you no longer love me?" He questioned._

_"Of course I do." She answered without thinking. She was shocked at the readiness of her answer. She paused for a moment before she added, "sometimes that's not enough."_

_"That statement is hard to believe coming from you." Spock stated, knowing very well her strong belief in the power of love._

_She smiled at him softly. "That's the thing, you don't really know me anymore. So much has happened. I'm not the person you once knew."_

_"You will always be the same person Serena." He said. "Just because you have experienced difficult times, it does not mean you lose your identity as a human being. Look deep inside, and I know you will find that same girl I once knew."_

_"You would not be saying that if you had lived my life. You have no idea what I went through." Her voice now becoming strained._

_"I would know if you would simply tell me." Spock answered._

_"I can't." She said in exasperation. "You would no longer want anything to do with me if you knew the truth."_

_"That would never happen." He stated as he pulled her into an embrace. "You are my other half."_

* * *

Serenity's eyes flew open as her mind brought her away from the dream world and back to reality.

She had not seen Spock since the kiss from the day before. She wondered if he even knew she was back on the ship. Surely Kirk had told him. Eventually she would have to come face-to-face with him again.

Serenity dragged herself out of bed and began to wonder if she should even attend breakfast. She let out a big sigh knowing she needed to just go ahead and address the awkwardness with Spock. Still, that dream being at the front of her mind would make this day a lot more difficult to get through. She just didn't know how to process everything.

As she made her way to breakfast, the sight of a certain Vulcan stopped her in her tracks. He was standing in front of the lift, presumably waiting for it. She approached him slowly and was startled to hear him talking to himself. She had to stifle a giggle. It was a rare sight indeed to see a Vulcan behaving in such a manner. As she drew even closer to him, she began to pick up on the actual words he was saying.

"I can't believe I just kissed her. What was I thinking?" He mumbled to himself. "One would think I could just forget about it since she is no longer on this ship, but that dream last night…" Spock didn't finish the sentence as images flooded his mind concerning Serena and a very confusing life she lived outside of his reality. He took a deep breath trying to rid himself of his thoughts. The one comfort he could take out of this entire situation was that she was now off the ship. He wouldn't have to face her again.

"But is that really a comfort?" He questioned himself silently. Serenity could feel the confusion radiating off of him as she finally approached the lift. This was going to be uncomfortable, but at least it would just be the two of them here and no outside observers.

Spock finally heard her falling footsteps and turned around to face her. His eyes widened only a fraction, the only thing that betrayed his surprise and panic. Serenity bit back a laugh at the look behind his eyes. She forgot how much she enjoyed trying to figure him out through those eyes.

"Serena." He said with a slight edge to his voice. As soon as her name slipped passed his lips, he knew his blunder. He only closed his eyes briefly in response to it, but he did not correct himself.

She smiled slightly before she cleared her throat. "Mr. Spock." She said, not acknowledging his mistake. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before he actually registered that she was really there.

Serenity took the lead with the conversation. "You must be wondering how I could possibly be here since I was to be left on the Class M planet we visited yesterday."

At the sound of her voice, Spock washed all emotions off of his face as his eyes met hers. "While I am curious, I am sure there is a reason behind your presence that the Captain has yet to inform me of." His voice was even and distant.

Serenity was taken aback by the coolness in his voice. She knew it was best if they maintained their distance, but he could at least show some form of affection towards her after everything they had been through. Even though he was half-Vulcan, when she was in this timeline before he would allow some of his barriers to come down when it was just the two of them. The man that stood before her now was one who now tried to hide everything.

He turned from her to face the lift, attempting to end the conversation there. Serenity rolled her eyes. "So, we're not even going to talk about what happened down on the planet between us?" She questioned in exasperation.

Spock's body stiffened at her question. "I apologized for my behavior." He answered her, not even bothering to turn around. "That was never meant to happen."

His words stabbed her. However, she shouldn't be surprised by his reaction. She cannot forget his heritage. As she focused on her latest dream, she just didn't think she was strong enough to face the hardened man that stood before her, especially with her past looming over her. She sighed. "I figured as much. I know that I remind you of someone from your past. The way I look at it, it was an honest mistake on your part."

Spock turned around, slightly surprised by her last statement. "So you are not going to question this any further?" He asked her before he could stop the words falling from his mouth.

"Why should I?" She questioned. "We're going to have to deal with each other until the Enterprise makes it back to Earth, so why make it any more awkward between us?" She left out the part where she actually couldn't bear to tell him the truth of her past.

Spock found it very odd that she was letting this go. Especially when just a couple of days ago, she was demanding his attention to a series of dreams she was having concerning him. Spock chose not to argue with her. To do so would be illogical since he shouldn't care what changed her focus. Still, while he wouldn't admit it, a part of him was bothered by her sudden lack of interest. Spock nodded at her response, and turned back to the lift.

It finally arrived, and the two of them stepped onto the lift without another word spoken between them.

* * *

Serenity could only laugh at McCoy. He was definitely an entertaining man, even when he wasn't trying to be one. She was moving around Medical Bay as a sort of "helper" to the doctor. It helped pass by her time on the Enterprise, and it allowed her to get to know the first person who was unquestionably nice to her when she came aboard.

Also, being down in Medical Bay allowed her to avoid Spock more so than anywhere else on the ship. He was rarely down here unless he needed medical attention, which almost never happened. She had a sneaking suspicion that McCoy knew she was avoiding Spock, but luckily he asked nothing of it. In reality, he had a hunch, but more than anything he was too happy to have her with him. While he knew he should give up on the girl, considering her connection with Spock, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. Even when it was clear she belonged to someone else.

"I declare, for a man who worries about everyone else, you never seem to take your own health seriously." McCoy declared as he dragged Kirk into Medical Bay.

"Ow ow ow, Bones that hurts!" Kirk yelled as McCoy yanked him by his arm and sat him down on a bed.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if you would come in here of your own free will." Serenity said with mirth behind her voice.

McCoy gave her a smirk. "The lady has a point Captain. You are well aware you have to do a check up every once and awhile. It is a requirement according to Starfleet regulations."

Kirk sighed. "I am perfectly fine. There is no need for all the formalities."

"Yes there are. You are not above formalities Captain." Serenity said jokingly.

Kirk looked at her. "You're not even from this time and you're fussing at me. You've been hanging around Bones too much, he is affecting your cheerful disposition."

"Now that's not true, if anything he has helped me understand some of the humor that comes with being on the Enterprise." Serenity argued. McCoy could only smile broadly at the girl. "See Jim, she gets me, which is more than I can say for you, and you've known me longer." McCoy tsked at the Captain while Serenity could only giggle.

Kirk's eyes wondered between the two. It had been a couple of weeks since that night where he had saw Serenity and Spock kissing. Since then, nothing had developed between the two. If anything, both were doing all that they could to avoid each other. Spock more so than Serenity. He just didn't get it, then again, he was human and Spock wasn't.

He wasn't sure what to think of this new development between Serenity and the doctor. He knew McCoy was becoming attached to the girl, but what were Serenity's feelings? More importantly, why was Spock allowing this? Surely he wasn't so blind. Surely he did not miss the way McCoy looked at the girl.

Kirk shook his thoughts from his head as he allowed McCoy to do the required procedures to make sure his health wasn't suffering from any form of stress. As McCoy was finishing up, Spock walked into Medical Bay.

Serenity's eyes lifted up to see him coming into the room. Her heartbeat picked up by a fraction. She wondered what had brought him here. His eyes met hers briefly, but soon shifted away as if he didn't even see her.

While she had done what she could to avoid any awkwardness between them, it seemed he tried even harder to be cold and indifferent towards her. He never bothered with her, and it hurt her that he behaved in that manner.

McCoy saw the distress in her eyes before he turned to the Vulcan. "What brings you here Mr. Spock?" He said with a bite to his voice. Spock merely raised his eyebrow at the tone in McCoy's voice, but paid no attention to the man as he spoke directly to the Captain. "Captain, we have detected an object left where the distress signal was sent out. It is not large, not even large enough to be a lifeboat."

"I wonder what it could be." Kirk mumbled. "Beam it on board, perhaps it will give us a hint as to what happened to the S.S. Valiant." Spock nodded before he made his way to the door.

"Aren't you going to even acknowledge the rest of the people in this room?" McCoy questioned before he made it to the door. Spock stopped, but didn't bother to turn around. "There is no need, I came here for the single purpose of giving an important update to the Captain, and I have done so. There is no need to waste time by becoming active in idle chitchat."

Serenity flinched at his choice of words, but she quickly recovered. "He's right Leonard." She said. "After all, we are responding to a distress call, there really isn't much time to acknowledge those who are below you." The sarcasm dripping from her voice. She left the room not wishing to be in his presence anymore. There was no need for his attitude.

"Green-blooded hobgoblin." McCoy muttered before following Serenity out of the room. Spock closed his eyes briefly, slightly ashamed for his behavior before he left Medical Bay. He didn't realize that Kirk was hot on his heels.

"Spock." Kirk called out to him in the hallway causing the Vulcan to stop. Kirk approached him quickly then grabbed his arm and pulled him into a side room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kirk questioned him.

"I fail to understand the subject you are referring to." Spock stated simply, not fazed by the Captain's outburst of emotion.

"You care for that girl in there. I know you do because I saw you making out with her." Kirk stated in a rush, finally admitting to what he saw.

Spock's eyes widened. He didn't even know how to respond to Kirk's accusations. "You can't deny it Spock, I saw it." Kirk continued. "You care for her, I see it every time you look at her, and I never notice these things. So, are you really alright with McCoy moving in on your turf?"

Spock blinked. "That kiss was a mistake and meant nothing. Why should I care what the doctor does?" He said, his voice wavering slightly.

Kirk laughed. "You can't even lie convincingly about it Spock! You have an amazing girl here that looks as if she really cares about you. It's almost as if she has known you her entire life."

Spock's breath stopped. Was it possible that she finally remembered him? It would explain her behavior since the planet. She normally wouldn't let things go without trying to talk it out. So logically that would mean something had changed, but why would she begin to avoid him if she remembered him? He sighed very softly. He didn't have time to dwell on this.

"Captain, I do not think my personal affairs are…"

Kirk cut him off. "You are going to lose her Spock if you do not do something. Are you sure you can deal with that?"

Spock's fists clenched at the thought of losing her again, but hadn't he already lost her?

"I'm not having this conversation." Spock answered through his clenched teeth. "We have a ship that was possibly destroyed, and we need to figure out why."

"I'm aware of that Spock. I am only trying to help you not lose the girl that could be the love of your life. McCoy has his eyes on her Spock, and he isn't unfortunate looking, and she really seems to enjoy spending time with him."

Spock stormed out of the room, unable to take Kirk's accusations. Kirk could only shake his head at the stubbornness of Vulcans.

* * *

Spock made it down to the transporter pad in time to watch Scotty beam up the item that was floating out in space. Kirk was right behind him, but had decided to drop their previous conversation and actually get some work done.

When the object was beamed on board, Kirk immediately recognized what he was looking at. "That's an old-style ship recorder. A ship could eject it into space if something threatened the ship."

"It looks like the ship was destroyed judging by this recorder." Spock stated, the past conversation forgotten as he focused on the welfare of the Enterprise. "It's burnt and pitted."

"Let's hope the tapes are still intact." Said Kirk. "We'll feed it through Mr. Spock's computer." Spock nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Those on the bridge waited with batted breath as Spock tried to pull what he could from the recorder. The tapes were burnt out, but the Vulcan thought he might be able to access the ship's memory through the recorder.

Gary Mitchell looked at the new blonde psychiatrist that just joined the crew to "observe" them. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the way she held herself. She honestly took herself too seriously. "Walking freezer unit." He murmured to the pilot beside him.

The new psychiatrist, her name was Dehner, approached Spock. "Since I study reactions of ship crews during emergency situations, I would very much like to examine the crew of the Valiant with whatever information you are able to pull." Spock merely inclined his head to her.

Spock tensed as he finally came across something in the recorder. "The Valiant hit some sort of magnetic space storm and was swept in this direction 200 years ago." Spock listened further before saying. "I'm not getting it all. The tapes are pretty badly burned. Sounds like the ship had encountered some unknown force. Now, orders, counter orders, repeated urgent requests for information from the ship's computer records for anything concerning ESP in human beings."

"ESP?" Kirk questioned. "Why would they need to know about extrasensory perception so desperately?" Kirk looked to the psychiatrist on board. "Dr. Dehner, how are you in ESP?"

"In tests I've taken, my ESP rated rather high." She responded.

Kirk shook his head. "No, I'm asking what you know about ESP."

Dehner nodded her head before she gave an explanation. "It is a fact that some people can sense future happenings, read the backs of playing cards and so on, but the esper capacity is always quite limited."

While Spock was listening somewhat to what Kirk was talking about, he was still trying to listen to what was left of the records on the Valiant. He started to relay the new information. "Severe damage. Seven crewmen dead. No, make that six. One crewman seemed to have recovered. That's when they became interested in extrasensory perception. More than interested, almost frantic about it. No, this must be garbled. I must have understood it wrong. It sounded like the Captain was giving an order to destroy his own ship."

Everyone on the bridge blinked at Spock's revelation. Could it really be true that the Captain of the Valiant ordered the destruction of his own ship? What would cause him to do such a thing?

Kirk broke the silence. "All we know for sure is that the Valiant was destroyed. Let's examine this situation a bit further in case any other ships come this way." Kirk looked at the pilot. "Warp speed ahead."

As the Enterprise made its way, Spock stiffened slightly when he noticed a change in the area. "Captain, there is some kind of force field ahead."

"We're coming up on it fast." Mitchell stated.

Just then, the console blew up causing the crew to have to switch to manual operation, the ship's engine was damaged. Dehner and Mitchell were thrown back. Kirk rushed to them unsure of what just happened. "Gary. Gary!" Kirk cried out to his friend of many years. Mitchell's eyes fluttered open.

"Something hit me. Some sort of electric shock." Kirk couldn't focus on his words as his gaze met Mitchell's eyes. His eyes were glimmering silver now. "Spock, check on Dehner." Kirk stated, wondering if the same thing happened to her. Before Spock could make it to Dehner, she had already pulled herself up.

"I'm alright, but I was also hit with an electrical shock." Her eyes focused on Kirk and Spock, and they were slightly relieved that her eyes were not the same as Mitchell's. The question now was, what exactly happened to Mitchell?

* * *

Serenity moved around Medical Bay to help McCoy after the recent events. She kept somewhat of a close eye on Mitchell. She remembered meeting him when she first arrived on the ship. She knew he was a close friend to Kirk, but she wondered how long that would last. She could already sense a change in his energy. He was growing in power, and she feared how that would affect her.

"You watch him very intently." McCoy said coming up beside her.

"Something is changing." She answered simply.

McCoy chuckled. "Well, the silver eyes do give something away."

Serenity just shook her head at the doctor. "No, I fear this may be something beyond your control." McCoy only studied her. He never heard her voice take on that character. It was as if she was preparing for war.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." McCoy stated softly, trying to comfort the girl. He walked away to attend to his other patients.

Serenity didn't respond as she continued to watch Mitchell. She didn't fail to notice how fast he was going through the ship's records. He claimed to be fine, and he wanted to go back on duty, but the truth is he needed to be observed. The fast changes in his behavior and mannerisms were too striking. Medical Bay was now on a 24-hour watch due to it.

Serenity's eyes turned from Mitchell to see Dehner walking through the door, no doubt to check on Mitchell. The psychiatrist was particularly interested since she was hit with a similar electrical current. While Serenity didn't like to snoop in the conversations of others, she couldn't help but listen to the words spoken between the two.

"You know, everyone seems to want me to have a fever, or be really sick. They are watching me like a hawk, especially that girl that came from nowhere." Serenity blinked at Mitchell's reference of her, but she continued to listen.

"Perhaps if these dials were to change." Mitchell stated as he turned to the dials that read his vital signs. They began to move radically. McCoy noticed from his place across the room, and began to make his way over to Mitchell in a panic. Serenity held up her arm to stop him.

McCoy looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. "Serenity, I have to help my patient, we can't just be spectators with the dials moving like that. His life is in danger!" As McCoy moved to push past her, Serenity gripped his arm roughly. McCoy was surprised in the strength of her grip. "No Leonard. I want to see what happens. I have a feeling he is controlling the dials."

Sure enough, Mitchell turned back around and the dials returned to normal. McCoy's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" Dehner asked, shocked at what just happened.

Mitchell blinked, somewhat astounded himself. "I don't know, I just wanted it to happen, and it did."

"That's enough for me." Serenity said before she let go of McCoy's arm and headed out the door.

* * *

Serenity took a deep breath, not believing what she was about to do. She found herself outside of Spock's quarters. She wasn't sure if he would be here, but she couldn't make herself go to the bridge to find him. She raised her shaky hand to knock on his door, praying that he would answer.

Spock wondered who would be knocking at his door. Normally if Jim or McCoy wanted anything, they would just use the video communication. As he opened the door, he should have known who would be standing there. He could only stare at her for a little longer than necessary before he said, "Serenity."

"Mr. Spock." She said with formality, still somewhat annoyed with his cold treatment towards her.

"What is the purpose behind your visit?" Spock asked in a strained voice, not quite prepared to talk with her anymore about what happened a few weeks ago.

"Don't worry Spock, I'm not here to make you all uncomfortable by dragging up our past escapades." Spock stiffened at her choice of words, and she could only giggle in response. "I'm here to talk to you about Mitchell." She said. Spock studied her for a moment before ushering her inside his quarters.

"What about him?" He asked as he closed the door.

"I think he is a danger to the ship." There was no other way to put it. Her senses were on edge around him now. Spock tilted his head indicating she should explain further. "Spock, he is able to control things with his mind now. He has gone through over half the ship's library in less than a day. This kind of advancement is dangerous. It may also go to his head allowing him to think himself above the others on this ship."

The Vulcan's eyes widened slightly. "Did Dr. McCoy observe this behavior?" Serenity nodded. "This is an interesting development." Spock said. "I shall notify the Captain immediately." Spock began to make his way out of his room, and Serenity followed him.

"Spock." She called out to him before they left the private area. He turned around to face her. "Do you…" she paused, not knowing exactly how she should say her next sentence. "Do you, well, trust me?" She needed to know. She hoped that if things got bad, he could trust her no matter what he saw her do in order to respond to Mitchell's threat.

Spock was taken aback by her question. It was quite random, and he couldn't help but have a flashback to a previous time where she had asked him the exact same question. Before he could control his response, he gave her the exact same answer he gave her many years ago.

"I do."

* * *

The crew had gathered in the briefing room to discuss the issues concerning Mitchell and his threat to the ship. Dehner walked into the room to join in on the discussion. "Sorry I'm late. I became so interested in observing Gary, excuse me Mr. Mitchell."

Spock looked at the psychiatrist. She clearly was letting her own curiosity cloud her logical thinking. "Our subject is not Gary Mitchell. Our concern is, rather, what he is mutating into." There was no ignoring the change in his behavior, especially after what Serenity relayed to him.

Dehner was taken aback by the coldness in the Vulcan's tone. "I know those from your planet aren't suppose to have feelings like we do, Mr. Spock, but to talk that way about a man you've worked next to for years is worse than…"

Kirk would not allow this psychiatrist to degrade his most trusted crewman. "That's enough, doctor. It is my duty, whether pleasant or unpleasant, to listen to the reports, observations, even speculations, on any subject that might affect the safety of this vessel, and it's my science officer's duty to see I'm provided with that. Go ahead, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded, and then turned his attention back to Dehner. "Have you noted evidence of unusual powers?"

Dehner looked reluctant to share her information, but she knew she couldn't ignore orders. "He can control certain autonomic reflexes. He reads very fast, retains more than most of us might consider usual."

Kirk turned to his engineer. "Mr. Scott, would you repeat what you just told us?"

Scotty nodded. "About an hour ago, the Bridge controls started going crazy. Levers shifting by themselves, buttons being pushed, instrument readings changing."

Spock added to Scotty's story, "and on my monitor screen I could see Mitchell smiling each time it happened, as if this ship and crew were almost a toy for his amusement."

Kirk turned to Dehner. "Are they right, Doctor? Has he shown abilities of such magnitude?"

"I saw some such indications." She said guiltily.

Kirk glared at the psychiatrist. "And you didn't think it worth mentioning?!" He didn't even allow her to respond to his accusation before he turned back to Spock. "Spock, what will happen?"

Spock thought for a moment before he gave his most accurate description of the situation. "Mitchell's ability is increasing geometrically. In next to no time he will have attained powers we can't understand and can't cope with. Soon we'll be not only useless to him, but actually an annoyance."

Kirk could only brace himself against his chair at the gravity of the news. He turned to those present. "There will be no discussion of this with the crew." He dismissed them. Spock, however, stayed behind.

"We'll never reach an Earth base with him aboard, Jim. In a month he'll have as much in common with us as we'd have with a ship full of white mice." Spock told him with as much sensitivity as he could muster. He knew Mitchell to be a good friend of the Captain.

Kirk sighed in frustration. "I need a recommendation, Spock, not vague warnings. I am well aware of the dangers, but I do not know what to do."

Spock looked at him. "I have two recommendations for you, though you may not like either one. Recommendation one. There's a planet a few light days away from here. Delta Vega. It has a lithium cracking station. We may be able to adapt some of its power packs to our engines to fix them."

Kirk turned to glare at the Vulcan. "If you mean strand Mitchell there, I won't do it. That station is fully automated. There's not a soul on the whole planet. Even the ore ships call only once every twenty years."

Spock took a deep breath before he relayed his second recommendation. "Then you have one other choice. Kill Mitchell while you still can."

He turned away from him. "Get out of here." Kirk said in a low menacing voice.

Spock knew that the Captain wasn't thinking clearly. "It is your only other choice, assuming you make it while you still have time."

Kirk whipped around before pinning Spock with a look he had never seen. "Will you try for one moment to feel? At least act like you've got a heart. We're talking about Gary."

Spock's hand clenched slightly. "Believe me Captain, I feel enough to satisfy you, but I do not let those feelings cloud my logical judgment, and I will not allow your feelings to threaten the lives of the people on this ship." Spock was not about to put the crew's life, and Serenity's life, in danger just because of Kirk's friendship with Mitchell. "The Captain of the Valiant probably felt the same way, and he waited too long to make his decision." He knew that Kirk had already guessed what had happened to the Valiant; Spock just hoped that Kirk would listen to reason.

Kirk paused for a long moment before finally saying, "Set course for Delta Vega."

* * *

Serenity watched the halls for any movement. She had yet to hear from Spock on the information she provided him, and that was over a day ago. All she knew was that the Enterprise was to make a stop at the planet Delta Vega to fix the ship's engine. As she kept her eyes on the transporter room, she finally saw a group moving towards there. She saw Spock was among the group, along with Kirk, Mitchell, and Dehner. She moved quickly to follow them.

"I'm going down to Delta Vega with you." She said to Spock when she caught up with them.

"Out of the question." He responded without even looking at her. He was currently dragging an unconscious, but still dangerous Mitchell to the transporter pad.

"Spock, things could get dangerous, and you may need me down there before the ship is fixed and we are able to move on." She argued with the Vulcan.

"And why would we need you?" Spock questioned, not fully understanding what she was getting at.

At this point, Mitchell had awoken from his sedation. His silver eyes immediately fell to Serenity. There was a small amount of fear and hesitation behind his eyes. "I know your game Cosmos, and even you will become an insect to me before all is said and done." Before she could even respond, he had been given another shot to sedate him. Serenity was shocked that he knew who she was. He clearly was able to read minds at this point. It took away her upper hand now that he knew what to expect.

Spock could tell by her face that Mitchell had just mentioned things he should not know. "What did he mean calling you Cosmos?" Spock questioned. Serenity turned to him. "I can't tell you Spock. Remember, you said you trusted me."

Kirk was just watching the exchange, unable to truly understand what was going on between the two. While he wished to continue watching them, there wasn't much time left to get Mitchell in a secure environment. "Look, I hate to break up the spat between you two lovebirds, but we need to get down to Delta Vega." Serenity blushed at his reference, while Spock merely avoided eye contact. "Serenity, I would like you to accompany us in case anything occurs. It seems Mitchell has some reason to fear or at least respect you, which is more than we can say for the rest of us."

Spock was about to argue with the Captain, but thought better of it. Kirk did have a point in noticing how Mitchell singled Serenity out, he just wish he knew what Mitchell knew about her. Perhaps it would help explain her disappearance.

Knowing Kirk was right, they all made their way to the transporter pad to be beamed down.

* * *

Serenity stood outside of the cell that Mitchell was being held in. She didn't trust Dehner alone with him. While Spock and Kirk were busy trying to fix the engine of the Enterprise, she wanted to make sure that Mitchell didn't overstep his boundaries. Of course she didn't like the idea of marooning him here, but it was better than killing him. She vaguely wondered if she could save him with her power, but that would require her to expose herself, and the ship may not take too kindly to another mutant with them.

"Your thinking is logical, Cosmos." Mitchell commented with a smirk on his face. Serenity quickly put up a barrier in her mind so he could no longer see what she was thinking.

"Oh, now that's not fair. I should be able to predict the moves of such a super powerful human being." Mitchell commented in jest before his voice took on a serious tone. "You could join me, you know." Serenity looked towards Dehner, indicating to Mitchell she would not speak further with her present. "Doctor, give us a moment." Mitchell ordered.

Dehner looked slightly offended as she reluctantly went to examine the rest of the crew as they tried to fix the engines.

"Mitchell, if you were wise, you would not test my patience. You threaten many with your attitude. You know nothing of what it means to hold true power. It is more than having things at your will, there is much responsibility that comes with it as well. To think too highly of yourself will be your downfall." Serenity commented. She didn't need the jokes of this man who thought himself better than she.

Spock and Kirk came around the corner, effectively ending the conversation between the two. "I don't think it was necessary to bring a rifle with you Spock. He knows we have a person on standby prepared to hit a button to destroy the area if necessary." Kirk commented. Spock only shook his head at the Captain. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"You should note Jim that I killed the man who was on standby." Mitchell informed him, shocking both Kirk and Spock. Mitchell raised his hand ready to attack Kirk and Spock, but Serenity was too fast for him. The moment the lightening flew from his fingers, she stepped in front of the two men, effectively taking the blow. Her body was thrown into them as she landed hard on top of Spock.

"Serena!" Spock yelled as his arms came around her. To his surprise, she began to move. It was strange since a hit like that should have, at the very least, knocked her unconscious. She slowly rose to her feet. "I'm fine Spock." Once again, ignoring his mistake with her name.

She stood to her full height and stared Mitchell in the eye. "I already warned you once." She stated in a voice that was quite commanding. "You leave me no choice." She closed her eyes as she raised her hand in the air.

"**Moon Cosmic Celestial Power!**"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger. I know, I know, I am absolutely terrible. To help ease your minds, I have already written over half of the next chapter. Originally it was to be part of this chapter, but as I stated above, this chapter was getting pretty long. I should be able to have the next chapter out by the end of the week. I hope everyone has a very happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	9. Ask'ersu

**Thank you soooo much to those of you that have reviewed and are still around to read this story! I really appreciate it, and it makes me happy to know I haven't lost all of you. As promised, here is the next chapter to this story. I got it out a little later than anticipated, but more family came in this weekend for the holidays, and I was tied up with them. This chapter is not nearly as long as the previous one, but I think it has a good stoping point. The next chapter will definitely be longer.**

**Translation to the chapter title is: Soldier**

**As the story turns...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ask'ersu**

"**Moon Cosmic Celestial Power!**" Serenity screamed out, and in a flurry of flashes, she once again stood in her true form.

Spock could only blink. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, standing right before him was a girl that looked nothing like the girl he knew from his past. Her eyes were silver along with her hair, which was now even longer than before. Her skin now pale and flawless. She was beautiful to the eye, but her aura lacked the warmth it once had. What was she?

Serenity knew that there would be questions to answer later, but for now she had Mitchell to deal with. She stood between him and the crew of the Enterprise. Mitchell could only smirk at her. "Should have killed me when you had the chance, Cosmos." He lifted up his hand and slammed her into the wall using his mind.

Before she could respond, Mitchell had already blasted through the wall to make his escape. Serenity turned to Spock and Kirk. "You need to get back to the Enterprise. I will handle Mitchell."

"Wait a second." Kirk began to protest, but Serenity cut him off. "No Jim, believe me, I can handle this."

"It was my fault for not killing Mitchell when I had the chance, so I should take care of the situation. I can't let someone else do the dirty work when I should have protected my ship." Kirk argued.

"The Captain is right." Spock added. "This is not your fight." He would think about what she was later. At this point in time, it was more important that she stayed alive so he could question her.

"You are foolish if you think you can take him on now." Serenity all but yelled. "You will be killed, and I won't lose anymore people who are important to me." Her eyes locked with Spock's for what seemed like ages. After this was finished, after Mitchell was taken care of, it would be then when she would have her answer on whether or not he could accept her.

Spock could only stare at her. Was he reading her right? Was she trying to tell him something? Before he could even ask her, she began to make her way towards the hole that Mitchell blew through the wall.

"We don't have time for this. Every second that passes Mitchell grows stronger." She sighed as she walked away from the two. "If you have not received a signal from me within twelve hours, you need to proceed at maximum warp to the nearest Earth base with my recommendation that this entire planet be subjected to a lethal concentration of neutron radiation."

"I will not allow you to do this!" Kirk yelled at her. She turned back with a sad smile on her face. "You have no choice." She held up her hand as a long white staff appeared. Before the two could blink, a blinding light engulfed them. When they finally could see their surroundings, they were no longer on Delta Vega, but back on the Enterprise in the transporter room.

"No." Spock whispered.

"Scotty, get us back down there!" Kirk demanded as he positioned himself on the transporter pad. "I can't Captain." The engineer informed him. "Something is blocking our transporter."

Spock tried to make sense of the situation. Since when had she developed power like that? He knew she was blocking the transporter. As he thought more on the situation, the more he began to wonder if she was really who he thought she was, or if she was some enemy that had filtrated her way on the ship.

Come to think of it, it was rather convenient she was found where their ship was taken leave. That she looked like someone from Spock's past, immediately catching his attention and soon earning the trust of everyone on the ship. Now, it appeared as if she remembered him and her past life. She had to, or else she would not know what to recommend should she fail to control Mitchell.

What did she mean by _important people_? Spock could only shake his head as he left the transporter room, unwilling to discuss the situation with anyone.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I know you're there." Called out Mitchell.

Dehner rounded the corner and came face-to-face with the self-declared god. "You see differently now, do you not?" Mitchell questioned. The psychologist's eyes rose up to meet his face, and it was then that he finally saw the silver in her eyes. She nodded at his question. "It only took a little longer for me to change."

"Look around." Mitchell gestured to the land around them. "Look at the beginning of our new kingdom."

Dehner smiled. "It will take a miracle to survive here."

"Then I shall make one." Mitchell held up his hand, and almost immediately a paradise was formed in front of them.

"It is beautiful." Dehner breathed out.

"An illusion made by a corrupted man." Cosmos stated as she came into view. Mitchell looked slightly shocked at her sudden appearance. "What?" She questioned. "Was the all powerful god not expecting the warrior?" She turned her attention back to Dehner. "A corrupt man who needs you now, but what will he do with you when he no longer needs you?"

"Don't listen to her Elizabeth." Mitchell protested. "We will become gods of this new world, together."

"So he says now Dr. Dehner, but think about his behavior as of late. Think how quickly he turned against his friend of many years, James Kirk." Cosmos countered. Dehner looked confused as to who to believe. Cosmos pleaded with her. "Please, reach into your humanity. You know how dangerous he is to the human race. For goodness sakes, you study psychiatry!" Dehner still made no move. "If you will not look into your humanity, think of this situation another way. He needs you now because of me. He is aware he cannot win this fight alone."

"How dare you speak of me that way!" Mitchell sent Cosmos flying into the mountain that was before them. Before she could even stand, he had an electric current flowing through her system causing her immense pain. He was more powerful than she expected.

She finally managed to stand up and placed a force field around her to block out his power. Mitchell, however, did not give up. He continued to allow his power to beat against the force field, chipping away at Saturn's wall slowly.

"Mitchell, I do not want to fight you." Cosmos said as she held up the barrier. "I want to help you. You are no longer yourself."

"No! You want to take away my sight, my power." Mitchell argue, his power getting even stronger.

Cosmos knew she could fight him, she knew she could hit him hard, but to kill a man who was innocent. He didn't ask for this to happen to him.

"Do not pity me Cosmic warrior!" He declared as the barrier chipped away even more. He began to smile, thinking his victory was at hand, that was until he was blown off his feet. He turned his head to face Dehner only to get hit with an electric current very similar to his own. As his wits returned to him, he began to fire back at Dehner.

"No, Dr. Dehner!" Cosmos shouted as she brought down her barrier and ran to Dehner's side, but it was too late. Dehner sent the last of her energy flying towards Mitchell, thowing him back hard into the ground.

"Elizabeth, why did you do that? I could have handled it." Cosmos argued with the woman, tears forming in her eyes.

"You were right, and I couldn't let him hurt you. I know you are trying to help him, and perhaps with him weakened now, you can save him."

The tears began to fall down Cosmos's cheeks. Dehner had sacrificed herself so that Mitchell could be saved.

"Your time is limited." Dehner stated in a weak voice. "Please, save him." Her eyes closed as her spirit left her body. Cosmos leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I will not fail you."

She stood up and faced Mitchell. He was finally standing after the blow that Dehner delivered. The silver from his eyes had vanished, but he still held anger in his heart. He lunged at Cosmos, but she dodged him smoothly, knocking him with her staff. Before he could move to attack again, she held up her hand and said, "Freeze."

Ice shot from her fingertips as it engulf Mitchell, freezing him into place. Cosmos took a deep breath. She called upon the crystal inside of her.

"Silver Crystal, right what has been wronged. Open this man's eyes to who he truly is. Rid him of the poison in his mind and heart." Light surrounded the area as it filled Mitchell's veins. Cosmos could only pray that her power would work.

* * *

Spock had been continuously pacing his study. Time was almost up, and she had yet to reappear or try to contact the ship. The transporter was still being blocked. There was no way to know if she had failed or succeeded.

He couldn't believe he was worrying this much about it. He had long convinced himself that she was an enemy. She was not the girl he knew. There was no way she could be. No, the girl he knew was gone. The sooner he accepted that, the sooner he could regain his logical mind and start thinking clearly about the situation.

_But what if she is the same girl?_ His mind questioned.

"Shut up." Spock could only say in response. He didn't know exactly when he started talking to himself, but he knew it was a problem that he would not seek McCoy's help for.

Still though, the small hope that she was the girl he knew before would not leave him. His recent dream of her didn't help matters at all.

* * *

_Spock wandered around a dark destroyed world. Ruins of a fallen kingdom were all around him, but it was not ruins he recognized. As he looked out into the night sky, he could see the Earth. It was then, judging by the distance, that he realized he was standing on Earth's Moon. Before he could make any sense of the situation, a voice called out to him._

_"Spock." The voice was like a melody, and quite familiar._

_"Who are you?" He asked the darkness._

_"You know who I am." She replied with a slight giggle. Oh, how he missed that sound, but he could not focus on it._

_"No, I do not know who you are." He answered._

_"I suppose your right." She responded. "There is so much about me you don't know." Spock continued to walk around the ruins, trying to find the source of the voice. "My life is that of a tragic story, one that I never wish to burden you with."_

_"Always riddles with you." He stated in exasperation._

_She laughed. "You know that was a quality you always liked about me, even if you were too proud to admit it." Before he could even ask how she knew that, she answered simply, "your eyes tell many things, Spock."_

_Her voice took on a serious tone. "I know you doubt me, but know this, deep down, I am that girl you once knew on Vulcan. You must trust me. I have and always will love you."_

_Spock's breath quickened. "Why is it no one remembers you?" He questioned. Keeping the conversation going as he continued to explore the area._

_"Because my destiny was not in your world."_

_"Your destiny? If that is the case, then why do I remember you?" Spock questioned, ignoring the fact that she only added more questions to his list._

_"You know the answer to this. We are connected. How else could you explain this dream you are having?" She answered._

_As Spock dug his way through debris, his eyes finally settled on the figure of a woman. She was facing away from him, her hair long and white. Her body was clothed in yards of white silk. The wind moved around her, giving her the illusion of being an angel. Perhaps she was one._

_"You have to trust me Spock, open up to me. Share your pain with me, for it is the pain I too have felt. Only then can we move forward." The woman's face turned to him. While she was mainly covered in shadows, her face gave off a brilliant light. "Only then can we finally be one."_

* * *

Spock was drawn from his thoughts by a voice that was calling out to him. It was the Captain contacting him through the intercom in the room.

"Spock, she's back." The Vulcan stiffened. "Meet me in Medical Bay."

Spock soon found his feet walking automatically to the hospital wing, still quite unsure as to what awaited him. As he walked through the doors, he couldn't believe his eyes. Mitchell was lying on a bed being examined by McCoy.

Spock's eyes found Kirk's. "She brought back Mitchell with her." He answered to the Vulcan's unspoken questioned. "Don't worry, it appears as if he is no longer a threat."

"Can we know that for sure?" Spock questioned.

"He is back to normal, Spock." His eyes finally found the person that had been plaguing his thoughts. She was no longer in the strange outfit he last saw her in. She appeared as a normal girl before him. This only heightened his suspicion.

"How can we be sure that you are telling the truth?" Serenity looked slightly hurt by his question, but Spock didn't stop there. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I thought you said you trusted me?" She questioned him, the pain evident in her voice.

"I foolishly responded to that questioned." He snapped back at her. "I was not thinking logically."

"Logic." She spoke through gritted teeth. "It's always logic with you Spock!" Her pain turning into anger towards the Vulcan.

"Captain, I suggest we put her into our holding cells. We cannot trust her now that we know she is not who she claims to be."

"Spock, do you really think that is necessary? I mean, she did save Mitchell." Kirk responded.

"Yes, but how did she save Mitchell and why?" The Vulcan questioned.

"Can you even hear yourself?" Serenity questioned. "I saved him because he was a friend of yours and an innocent man. He didn't ask for what happened to him."

"You still failed to answer the question on how you saved him." Spock retorted.

Serenity bit her lip. "That is a very long and hard story Spock."

"That answer is not sufficient." Spock turned back to the Captain. "Until we can figure out who or what she is, she is a threat to this ship. You saw the power that she demonstrated on the planet, and even now she will not explain herself. She lied about her identity. From where I am standing, she is as much of a threat as Mitchell was. Do not allow your emotions to threaten this ship again."

Kirk's back stiffened at Spock's last statement. He looked towards Serenity, his expression saddened. "The Commander has a point. Forgive me Serenity, but I cannot jeopardize this ship's safety again. I will not maroon you on Delta Vega, but I will have to keep you in the holding cells until we get some answers."

Serenity nodded. She understood why the Captain was doing this, but she had expected more of Spock. "I will go with you willingly. You will have no trouble from me. I understand your need to protect those under you." Two security guards came up beside her. As they lead her gently out of Medical Bay, she turned back to the Vulcan.

"I remember everything Spock. The night you kissed me, my mind was awakened. Do you honestly think you are the only one that suffered from our separation?" Spock's eyes did not meet hers, but his hands clenched at her words. "I had thought, after everything we had been through, you would have had more faith in me. You know who I am Spock. Your logic be damned. Your heart knows me; your heart calls for me." Spock's nails were biting into the palms of his hands.

"I guess I am just as much to blame." She said with a sigh. "Even after I remembered, I refused to communicate with you. I did not want to burden you with my past, and I also feared your rejection of me should you learn the truth. It appears I was right." Tears formed in her eyes, and she could speak no longer. Without another word, she was lead out of Medical Bay, leaving Spock to contemplate the words she had just uttered.

* * *

**Another, sort of, cliffhanger. Not as bad as the one before. I know they are still not at peace with one another, but I'm trying to move at a believable pace. I mean, we are dealing with a Vulcan here. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be trying to type up the next chapter and get it out to you some time soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	10. Rihk t'Ek'wak

**Hello all! Yes, I know, it has been ages since my last update. In my own defense, I had to finish up law school, and now I am in the middle of studying for the stupid Bar. I have also been writing a book on the side, so that has taken a lot of my attention and creativity. Thank you again for all those that have reviewed and stuck with the story. It is because of you that I keep coming back to this story :-). I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I only got to check over it once, but I wanted to go ahead and get it out.**

**Note: This chapter is loosely based around the Star Trek episode "The City on the Edge of Forever." It is without a doubt my favorite episode of the series. It has such a deep meaning to it, and if you haven't seen it, I suggest giving it a go. Plus, if you haven't seen the new Star Trek movie GO NOW!**

**Translation of the chapter is: Edge of Forever**

**As the story turns...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rihk t'Ek'wak**

Serenity stared at the white wall inside the brig. After the security guards brought her here, McCoy and Kirk came to visit her. It didn't sit well with either of them that she was sitting behind the clear wall of the cell. Their trust in her brought a smile to her face, but what else could be done? They were in the middle of space, and this was the safest thing to do.

Serenity couldn't believe her stupidity with Spock. She should have been honest with him from the beginning. It was all she wanted to do the moment she remembered everything, but how do you begin to tell such a history?

Serenity allowed her hands to cradle her head as the tears flowed freely. She thought after all the tears she had cried in her lifetime, she would have none left. It seemed she still had some to shed. His rejection of her cut her so deeply. He didn't even give her the chance to explain.

_He must have never loved me_. She thought to herself.

"Serenity." A voice cut through her thoughts. She looked up and saw Gary Mitchell approaching her. He walked with hesitation. "Mitchell." She said in a soft, welcoming voice. His eyes finally found hers as his uncertainty began to fade.

He paused for a moment before beginning, "I'm really and truly sorry for…"

"Please, Gary." Serenity interrupted him. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault. You didn't ask for what happened to you." Mitchell pulled up a chair to sit down on. His eyes studying her.

"I still should be thanking you for saving me." Mitchell sighed as his eyes fell to the floor. "And I am to blame, for the deaths, the destruction. I didn't even try to control myself. The power, it felt so good. I didn't want to control it." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. When his eyes found hers again, there were unshed tears within them. "I'm so ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Serenity stated, walking over to the translucent wall that separated them. "Such an increase in power, knowledge, and vision, your reaction was normal. No one can handle that amount of power without being corrupted."

"You can." Mitchell said instantly.

Serenity gave a sad smile. "I've had many years to practice control."

"Still, I bet you have never behaved the way I have." Mitchell countered.

She looked at him before saying, "No, I haven't." Mitchell's eyes turned from hers rapidly; shame eating away at him.

"Gary." She said softly. "You must understand. My strength and power did not grow at the rate yours did. It started off very slowly and grew over a long period of time. I had time to adjust. To reevaluate whom I was before and beyond the power. You were not given this same luxury. I truly believe that had I been in your shoes, I would have reacted the very same way." And she meant every word. She just hoped he could hear the sincerity behind her voice.

He sighed as he turned to face her again. "It's all wrong." He stated. "I should be the one behind that wall, not you."

She gave him a genuine smile. "No, things are exactly as they should be. I am someone that Starfleet has never seen before. Not only this, but I have demonstrated that I possess a power that most do not have. It is only natural that I sit here. You, however, are the same Gary Mitchell everyone has grown to love and respect. One event out of your control does not change that."

Her words seemed to give him confidence as he sat up straighter in his chair. "Still isn't right." He stated in reply. "There is no way you could harm anyone. The only reason you sit here is because of the Vulcan." His words had a bit of a bite to them.

At the mention of Spock, Serenity tensed up. "Perhaps that is true." She said in a shaky voice. "But Mr. Spock was only doing the logical thing, and I cannot fault him for that."

"You are so forgiving." Mitchell couldn't help but say. "You forgive me, even though I am weak and have done terrible things. Not to mention that if it wasn't for me, you would never have had to reveal yourself. And you forgive the Commander, even though he is the only one who insisted on locking you in here." Mitchell paused. "Why? Why are you so ready to forgive even those that have hurt you directly and personally?"

"Because no one is ever beyond redemption." She said simply.

* * *

Spock couldn't get over the conversation he just heard. The words that flowed from her mouth were kind and loving. It sounded like something Serena would say. She always held the needs of others as greater than her own.

But this girl wasn't Serena, was she?

"Still think she is the Wicked Witch?"

Spock turned to face Kirk. "Captain, I am unsure of who she is, but we cannot take chances. Starfleet regulations state…"

"Yea, yea, I get it. The regulations." Kirk stated with a frustrated sigh. "You better not let Dr. McCoy hear you talk about Starfleet regulations with regards to her. He is likely to snip off those points on your ears."

Spock tensed at Kirk's words. Kirk couldn't help but chuckle at him. _Vulcans and their ears_. He thought to himself. Once his laughter subsided, he turned serious eyes on the Vulcan.

"Have you even tried talking to her about what happened?" Kirk questioned.

"It would be best for all interrogations to be left to the proper Starfleet authorities."

"God Spock!" Kirk exclaimed, causing the Vulcan to question his choice of words. "I'm not talking about an interrogation, I'm talking about sitting down and actually talking with her. Try and clear some of the air between you. Ask some of the questions that are still going through your mind."

Spock remained silent at this as he watched Mitchell walk away from Serenity. His eyes remained on her long after Mitchell left.

Kirk could only sigh in exasperation at the ignorant Vulcan in front of him. "Do whatever you want Spock, but you know as well as I do that she doesn't deserve this."

Kirk laid a gentle hand on the Vulcan's shoulder before leaving him alone to contemplate his next course of action. Before he could even allow logic to enter his thought process, his feet began to lead him to her.

* * *

After Mitchell left, Serenity turned away from the clear wall that served as her cage. Her eyes once again found the plain white walls. She was alone with her thoughts once again. It seemed she could never find peace. She used to think if she found whatever was missing from her, that things would be easier. That everything would finally make sense. Well, she had found him, and it only made her life more complicating.

"Stupid Vulcans and their stupid logic." She muttered to herself.

"Stating logic is stupid is a bit of an oxymoron, would you not agree?"

Serenity jumped slightly as his voice brought her back to reality. She had the decency to blush at her words, but she did not apologize for them.

"Mr. Spock." She said in a tight voice.

"Miss Moon." He replied, inclining his head only slightly.

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Neither one of them quite sure of how to begin.

Finally, Serenity turned away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him. When she saw him, all of the wonderful memories they had together flashed before her. She knew if she continued to stare at him, she would do or say something stupid. She had to remind herself that she was still somewhat mad at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Spock?" She questioned, her back still turned from him.

A million questions flowed through his mind, but in this moment he could not voice any of them. His mouth had run dry, and the only question that mattered came tumbling from his mouth. "Are you alright?"

The unexpected question threw Serenity off her guard for a moment as she turned back to him. He looked very uncomfortable, having realized his mistake, but he could not hide the true concern shining from his eyes.

"As well as can be expected." She stated, gesturing to the closed walls around her.

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Serenity snapped. "Spock, what do you want?!" She was tired of playing games.

"You remember everything?" He questioned.

Her eyes widened for a fraction before she simply nodded.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"I really don't need to answer that." She said with a small smile. "You know it's me. You've known all along."

"Why didn't you remember? Why did it take you so long to come back to me?" The questions tumbled out of his lips before he could stop them.

The small smile that was on her face began to fade. "I don't know why I didn't remember. More than likely I lost my memory so I could fulfill the destiny I was born for. If I had remembered you, and this life, I would not have been focused on my mission."

There was no hint of a lie on her face, but still, her words did not make much sense to him. "What life were you born for? What mission?"

At this, Serenity's eyes diverted from him. How was she to explain this? Her life as a warrior? As a princess? A queen? Her hands found her face. How on Earth was she going to explain Endymion?

"Spock, I…" She began, her voice cracking. "There is so much to explain. I don't even know where to begin. I don't know if you'll believe me, and I'm so afraid that you will simply walk away upon learning the truth."

"I won't walk away from you Serena." He said, referring to her by the name she was once called.

"But you already have Spock." She countered. "You walked away and had me locked in here after everything happened with Mitchell."

Before he could respond, she held up her hand to silence him. "I know I didn't help the situation by pretending not to remember, but you must understand. It was a great deal for me to take in, and there are so many things from my past…"

"How can we begin to fix this when you won't tell me about your past?" Spock asked. Irritation tenting his voice only slightly.

"You're right." She finally admitted. She took a deep breath. "Spock, the thing is, I'm a warrior. I was taken away from this time period to live the life of a warrior. My mission was to protect the Earth from threats that it could not handle." She stopped, not knowing how to go on from that initial statement.

Spock almost shook his head at her inability to tell him the things he needed to know. He began to walk away from her.

"Spock, wait, where are you going?" She called out to him.

He stopped his steps, but he didn't bother to turn towards her. "You say that I know very well who you are. Were I completely Vulcan, that might be the case, but I am not beyond recognizing the weaknesses of my human half."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Meaning that the emotions I invested in you, or in the person you represent, have clouded judgment." Serenity began to protest, but Spock merely continued without acknowledging her. "Now you very well may be the girl that you say you are, but how am I to know that if you will not explain yourself?"

"It's not that easy, Spock." Her voice a mere whisper.

"Learning to live without you…all those years of searching, they were not easy, but I did it. If you truly are who you say you are, you will tell me the truth." He paused, and when her silence was all the answer he received, his feet began to move towards the exit.

"You said you wouldn't walk away. What exactly are you doing now?"

Spock's fists clenched at her words, but before he could say anything, the Red Alert began to sound on the ship. He took off running to the bridge to see what was happening.

Serenity's hand hit the transparent wall. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to help protect the people on this ship. She knew she could easily leave her call, but she didn't want to jeopardize her position anymore than she already had.

"Damn you Spock." She muttered before finally taking a seat, prepared to wait and listen…for now.

* * *

Spock finally made it to the bridge. He looked out and saw that the Enterprise was orbiting a muddy looking planet. Just then the ship started to shake, causing Spock to place a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. Once the ship stopped shaking, Spock made it over to his desk to see what exactly was causing the turbulence.

"Stay on top of it Sulu." Kirk ordered.

"We're holding orbit, sir, but the helm is a little sluggish." Sulu replied, trying to keep the ship under control.

Scotty came over the speaker. "Engineering to bridge. Control circuits threatening to overload, Captain."

"Understood, Engineering." Kirk responded before his eyes fell on Spock. "Spock, can we not avoid these areas of turbulence?"

Spock's eyes didn't look up from his station as he said, "I believe we will have them plotted in a few more orbits, Captain." At the end of his words, Sulu's console exploded, throwing the pilot across the room and knocking him unconscious.

Kirk quickly keyed in the code for Medical Bay. "Bones, we need you on the Bridge." Kirk then quickly contacted Scotty. "Bridge to Engineering. Mr. Scott, our pilot Mr. Sulu is unconscious."

"Switching to manual." Scotty quickly replied. "Captain, do we maintain this orbit?" He questioned.

"Spock?" Kirk looked to the Vulcan.

Spock looked to Kirk. "This is of great scientific importance, Captain. We're actually passing through ripples in time."

Kirk nodded before telling Scotty, "Maintain orbit. Open the channel to Starfleet Command. Precautionary measure, Scotty. Broadcast to Starfleet Command what is going on here, starting with the unusual readings we had on the instruments and how they led us here. Inform Starfleet Command that apparently something or someone down on this planet can effect changes in time, causing turbulent waves of space displacement."

"Aye Captain." Scotty replied.

McCoy finally made it to the bridge and began to make his way towards the unconscious Sulu. He began to check over him before finally saying, "Some heart flutter. Better risk a few drops of cordrazine."

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Tricky stuff. Are you sure you want to risk…"

Before Kirk could even finish his sentence, McCoy had already administered the hypo on Sulu. The pilot's eyes began to open. McCoy looked up at Kirk with a smug look on his face. "You were about to make a medical comment, Jim?"

Kirk held up his hands. "Who, me, Doctor?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Engineering to Bridge." Scotty's voice came over. "We're guiding around most of the time ripples now, Captain."

"Spock?" Kirk questioned.

Spock continued to punch keys before finally stating, "All plotted but one, Captain. Coming up on it now. Seems to be fairly heavy displacement." The moment the words left Spock's lips, the ship began to shake violently. The crew began to lose their footing, and McCoy fell over, the hypo still in hand.

"McCoy!" Kirk exclaimed, but it was too late. They hypo went into his stomach, injecting the rest of the cordrazine inside the Doctor.

Kirk quickly ran to the chair and began to key in the number for Medical Bay. "Emergency medical team, we need you on the bridge now!"

Just then, McCoy shot up and began to scream. "Killers! Assassins! I won't let you! I'll kill you first! I won't let you! You won't get me!" He dashed out of the bridge and onto the turbo-lift.

* * *

Serenity sat in her cell as she waited to find out what was going on. The ship was shaking, and it was all she could do to just stay inside her cell.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. They were coming fast down the hallway near her. She got to her feet and walked closer to the clear wall. As she looked out, she saw McCoy running down the hall, screaming as if his world was ending. That was the last straw for her. She held up her hand and sent a shot of energy towards the wall, shattering it before she set off after McCoy.

* * *

"Continue alert." Kirk ordered. He couldn't believe what was going on. With such a high level of cordrazine, it was very unclear as to what would happen to McCoy. Kirk sighed in frustration. "The medical department knows as little as we do. In dosages approaching this, there's some record of wild paranoia."

Spock nodded his head. "Confirmed by the library record tapes, Captain. Subjects failed to recognize acquaintances, became hysterically convinced that they were in mortal danger, and were seeking escape at any cost. Extremely dangerous to himself or to anyone else who might…" Before Spock could finish, a voice came through to the Bridge.

"Security to Bridge, we just found the Transporter Chief. He was just knocked off his feet." The security officer stated before the Chief began to speak. "Captain, Doctor McCoy has beamed himself down on the planet. That girl, Serenity, followed behind him."

Spock's eyes shot up at the Captain at the last sentence. "Serenity." Kirk muttered. "How did she get out of the brig?" Kirk looked over to Spock and nodded. "Assemble a landing party, we're going after them." He ordered.

* * *

When the landing party arrived on the planet, they were greeted with a tall door. No walls, no structure, just a door. Kirk slowly approached it, but stopped before reaching it. He stretched out his hand in confusion. "What is this Spock? It seems to be pulsating with power."

Spock studied the door as he held out his recorder. He couldn't believe what his device was showing him. "It's unbelievable, Captain. This single object is the source of all time displacement."

"Can you explain, Spock?" Kirk asked.

Spock shook his head. "I cannot. For this to do what it does is impossible by any science I understand. It is operating even now. Putting out waves and waves of time displacement. Such incredible power."

"What is it?" Kirk couldn't help but question.

"The question is not what am I, but who am I." A voice said. It surrounded them.

Kirk blinked. For a moment, he lost his voice. He could not believe a door was speaking to him. "Wh…who are you?" He questioned hesitantly.

"I am the Guardian of Time. The Guardian of the things that were, the things that are, and the things that are to become." The voice said in an eerily quiet voice.

"Being or machine?" Kirk asked.

"A spirit. The shadow of a being who used to be." Just then, Serenity approached the landing party. Her eyes filled with tears as she approached the door she knew so well.

"Serena." Spock whispered when he saw her. All eyes turned to her. Spock quickly walked towards her. "Where is the Doctor?" He questioned as his eyes scanned her to make sure she was unharmed.

"I lost him." She answered, her eyes not leaving the door. "I tried to follow him to make sure he was alright, but he was out of his mind. By the time I beamed down, he was out of my sight." She walked closer to the door. Kirk was about to reach out to stop her, but Spock stopped him. He wanted to see what would happen.

As she approached the door, she reached out her hand for the handle. Her hand landed on it, but she made no move to open the door. She simply held the handle. "Pluto." She said in a shaky voice.

"My Queen." The Guardian said.

She let out a noise that was part between a sob and a laugh. "I can't believe it is you."

"It is merely my spirit, my Queen. My body was lost long ago."

Serenity nodded, knowing this was true. "So you are here still guarding the gates?" She questioned.

"I do not guard as I used to. I simply play the frames of time for those who wish to look. The gates no longer need to be guarded when the Cosmic Warrior is in power." Pluto answered. Spock looked at Serenity. With every passing second more and more questions began to pile up. What had she gone through? Why was this Guardian calling her a queen?

The door began to open. "Behold, a gateway to your own past." Serenity stepped away as the door was opened fully, allowing the landing party to see flashes of Earth's history.

"I wonder if we could go back a day before the hypo of cordrazine was injected in Bones." Kirk pondered as he watched the images flash before him.

"Cordrazine?!" Serenity exclaimed. "Well that explains a lot."

"Captain, it would be difficult to pin point the exact moment to jump through the gateway." Spock reasoned as he scanned the gateway. Recording the passage of time.

Serenity began to shake her head. "There must be another way to help him. You don't want to start messing with time. There are so many things that can go wrong."

Just then, McCoy came running through screaming and dodging the landing crew.

"Someone, grab him!" Serenity shouted, but it was too late. McCoy jumped through the gateway, disappearing somewhere in time.

"Where is he?" Kirk questioned, completely lost as to what to do.

"He has passed into what was." Pluto answered.

"Oh God." Serenity said as her hand came to her forehead. "Pluto, has he changed anything?"

"Everything, my Queen. Your vessel, your beginning, all that you knew is gone." She replied.

"She's right, we've lost communication with ship." Scotty said as he checked the communicator. "And there is nothing wrong with our devices."

"Captain, I was recording the moment Dr. McCoy jumped through the gate. It looks to be a primitive moment in your Earth's history." Spock stated.

"We'll have to go back to before McCoy arrives and stop whatever he changed." Kirk sighed. "We'll have to figure out what he changed." He had no idea how they were going to get out of this.

"Pluto." Serenity called. "Can you slow down the flow? Point us to the right period to stop McCoy?" She asked the Time Guardian.

"I can." The moment the Guardian said this, the images slowed down. "My Queen, you will know what he has changed when you arrive to that moment in the past. It is a memory well known to you." Serenity nodded. "Go now Serenity." Pluto said.

Serenity looked at Kirk and Spock. They nodded towards her and began to walk through the gateway, unsure of what would await them on the other side.

* * *

When Kirk, Spock, and Serenity walked through the wall, they were in the middle of a large crystal city. Elements of it glittered as if it were alive. Spock looked around and couldn't place the time period they were in. He had no data on it whatsoever.

Serenity let out a small gasp as she gazed on the largest crystal structure. "Crystal Tokyo." She murmured. She began to walk towards it before Kirk stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We need some kind of clue as to where we are and what we need to do. Not to mention the other fifty million questions you need to answer about what just happened between you and that Guardian."

"The Captain is right. Miss Moon, what exactly is going on here?" Spock questioned, his voice filled with curiosity.

Serenity sighed. "We are in a part of Earth's history that has been forgotten. You know how the Guardian refers to me as Queen? Well, this is my kingdom." Kirk's eyes widened at this. "The Guardian was once a warrior. A Senshi who was part of my Court. She assisted in helping me keep peace on this planet. She was the Guardian of Pluto and of time itself."

"So, she had powers similar to those that you demonstrated when dealing with Mr. Mitchell?" Spock questioned. Serenity nodded. There was so much more he wanted to say, to ask, but he didn't want to lose face in front of the Captain. "It seems as if the atmosphere here is caving in on itself." The Vulcan commented.

Serenity began to look at the sky, and she started to frown. The sky was dark. Lightning was striking all around the kingdom. She knew where they had fallen. This was where Chaos had finally come to seek its revenge after the battle against Galaxia. This was where she died. Where everyone had died.

She turned to Spock. "I think I know where McCoy is." A great explosion sounded in the distance. Serenity took off running towards the noise. Spock and Kirk hot on her heels.

* * *

McCoy stood in what appeared to be a throne room. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Right there in front of him was Serenity, only she was dressed in a white gown with a crown placed on her head. She had a group of women surrounding her, fighting off what could only be described as a demon.

"My Queen, you must leave. Save yourself from this." One of them called out.

"I can't simply leave!" Serenity exclaimed. "After what happened to Endymion and Chibiusa…" Her voice broke slightly. "I can't leave you here to fight this alone."

"We can't risk you using the Silver Crystal now, it will drain your energy." One of them reasoned. "We will weaken Chaos, and then you can use the power of the Crystal to seal it once more."

Attacks were being thrown left and right, but it seemed nothing was touching the monster. It merely laughed at the efforts of all the warriors. McCoy wanted to help, but in this type of fight, what use would he be? He would simply get in the way.

McCoy just watched, and one by one the women began to fall. The strength of the being called Chaos too much for them to handle. But they died faithful and true, protecting their Queen. McCoy didn't know if this was real or simply a dream. He knew that Serenity was hiding many things. His heart ached for her as he saw the tears streaming down her face. She was crying out for her guards, her friends.

"You know nothing of power, Moon Warrior." The being said. "With me in my true form, you have no choice but to bow to me." Serenity could only look upon the demon, she had no desire to fight, no desire to go on. All that she cared about, all that she knew was gone. Everything, dead. Down to the last human on this Earth. She had failed.

McCoy could see the defeat in her eyes, and he knew that she would do nothing to defend herself. As the being raised its arm to deliver the fatal blow, McCoy couldn't control his legs. He began to move from his hiding space. He had to try and protect her. He couldn't sit by and watch someone he respected and cared for die.

He took off running, but before he could even reach the open space of the throne room, something hit him hard, pushing him back into the shadows. He tried to fight against who it was, but they simply held his arms down. When his eyes finally focused, he couldn't believe who was sitting on top of him. "Serenity?"

She got off of him and sat down beside him. "You can't save me, Leonard." She said in a whisper. Kirk and Spock finally caught up with her. They stared at the scene before them. "Is that you?" Kirk questioned.

Serenity nodded. "This is the day I died; my last day as the Moon Warrior." Spock tensed at her words. The idea of her dying caused his heart to skip a beat. "How are you here now?" The Vulcan questioned.

"There is no time to question, Spock!" McCoy exclaimed. "I can't just sit here and watch you die, Serenity."

"You have to, Leonard." She said, sadness laced in her voice. "I must die now. If there is any delay, the remaining spirits of my Guardians will try to save me. If I don't die now, there will be no one in the future to challenge Chaos. I need to die now with them. I need to be reborn as the Cosmic Warrior. Only in that form can I stand against Chaos."

"Serenity…" Kirk tried to argue, but she held up her hand. "No, Jim. There is nothing that can be done. This event is what changed your future, remember?"

Spock allowed his eyes to leave her to focus on the broken queen holding the body of someone dear to her. She no longer cried. She just waited. The demon allowed the rush of power to leave its form. It encompassed her, but she did not cry out. Once it was over, her body laid there, lifeless. Spock knew that image would never leave him. He vowed to himself then and there that he would do all that he could to make sure he never saw that again. He would protect her to his dying breath.

"Come on, there's nothing to see here." She said in a numb voice. "Everyone, hold hands. I can get us back to the ship. Come on, Leonard, let's make sure you're alright." She reached out her hand to the Vulcan first, knowing how intimate handholding was to Vulcans. His eyes stared into hers as he took her hand without hesitation. There was an unspoken understanding between the two that they would figure this out. That they would get through this.

When they were all joined, Serenity took one last look at all the death before her. "Sailor Teleport." She whispered, leaving behind the very nightmare she could never escape.

* * *

**And there is the next chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW! I won't make any promises on when to get the new chapter out, but know I am working on it and lining out the rest of the story. Bed time for me, nighty night!**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
